Renegade
by Beware-Of-The-Wild-Padalecki
Summary: When Emily meets Dean and they have a fling, Emily ends up pregnant. Faced with two impossible options on what to do with the child, Dean gives her a third: hand over rights once the kid is born. 16 years later, Emily stumbles across her while working a case. Now, Amity has to figure out what to do to keep the balance in her life: get to know her mom while not selling out her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in season 3 of Criminal minds and season 10 of Supernatural**

Emily pressed her head into the pillows as the doctors crowed around her. Their words didn't sound like English, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew that it had something to do with the child she was trying to bring into the world. Dean stood next to her, his hand wrapped around hers, knowing there wasn't anything else he could do to help.

"It's going to be fine." He said, moving his chair closer to her side. "You're doing great." Emily's mother would have scoffed had she even been in the room. She had dropped Emily off in the emergency room that morning before heading off to work, knowing that her being there wouldn't make the bastard child come out any faster.

"I can't do this." She said, looking at the boy she barely knew, a boy she was about to give her child to, their child to. It hurt her to think about, but she didn't have a choice. Her mother made sure of that.

"Yes, you can." He assured. Brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead, "everything's going to be alright." The pain lasted another hour, pressing against her, wanting to get out. It wasn't until the sound of crying filled the room that relief flowed through her. Dean was still holding her hand in his, but his attention was placed on the screaming newborn. Arms flailing around, skin blazing red. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the child, they followed her as they cleaned her off and placed her in Emily's arms, against her chest.

Emily would have thought it was the most amazing thing in the world if she hadn't known what was going to happen. If she hadn't known that in a few hours, maybe the next day, she would be gone, and she wouldn't see her again.

0000

Emily's mother picked her up from the hospital three days later. Dean had stayed with her, he offered her to come with him, with Amity, that he would make sure her mother never found them, but Emily couldn't do that. She was almost finished with college, she had that job offer with the CIA the second she received her diploma. She knew she couldn't be a mother to this little girl, at least that's what she's been told for the last nine months.

"How long did the doctor tell you before you can start exercising?" Elizabeth questioned her daughter.

"6 weeks."

"We'll set you up with a gym membership." Her voice was cold, "the sooner you are back to normal, the better." Emily refrained from saying anything, knowing that what she would say wouldn't be nice. Back to normal, like she was recovering from the flu, like she hadn't just watched her daughter get taken away from her. She knew that Dean would take care of her, love her like she deserved but because of the woman sitting next to her, talking about how she needed to get back to normal, she would never get to see her again.

Elizabeth looked over to her daughter, reading the look on her face. "The child is better off without you." She said, "you need to focus on your career." Her words caused a bitter taste in Emily's mouth.

15 years later

"Amy!" The sound of Jody's fist banging on the door made me want to roll over and turn my ears off. Dad had dropped me three weeks before, my summer vacation ending far sooner then I wanted it to.

Alex had already gotten up from the bed across the room. She had tried to wake me, but I wasn't feeling it. My guess was she had told Jody who had come to finish the job.

"You're going to be late. Let's go!" The door opened, and I heard her walk inside. I had my back to the door and I was pretending to sleep. Hoping that on the off chance she would leave me alone. She pulled the covers off me, causing the cool air to nip at my skin. "Come on, I'm not dealing with the school complaining about you being late." The lack of blankets made the bed significantly less welcoming.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." The sound of my phone ringing on the bedside table also had something to do with my sudden change of heart. Jody nodded when she was sure I wouldn't pass out the second I had the chance and left the room to get herself ready for work. Dad's picture flashed on my phone screen.

"Yeah?" I stood up from my bed and started digging through my bag looking for something to wear.

"You just wake up?" His voice sounded tired and I knew that he hadn't slept that night. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence, I would usually find him up at night at least three or four times a week, and those were days they weren't working cases.

"Yeah, it's a bad one isn't it?" part of me didn't want to know about it. I haven't ever enjoyed hunting. It was one of the reasons that I spent most of my time with Jody. I liked training, learning to fight, learning different weapons, but using them and the act of hunting something down always made me squeamish. Dad understood, he was even happy that I didn't like it, but that didn't mean I got to sit out of training. If anything, it made him push me harder, he wanted to make sure I could protect myself from anything that could and would come after me.

"You don't need to worry about it." He sighed. "It's nothing we can't handle." He assured. "How's school?"

"Today's the first day. I'd rather be sleeping." He chuckled.

"I get it. But you gotta go. Your uncle would throw a fit if I let you skip. Not to mention, if you're not going to be hunting, you're going to need the grades and college. We can fake a lot of things, but a degree is a little above my paygrade."

"I know. I'll go." I kicked at the dresser. "I just don't like the kids here…They're too soft." I heard him laugh on the other end.

"I know, but you've got Alex there now. I know she's a little older then you but you've got someone to rant to. And if any of those boys try to mess with you, knock em out." I rolled my eyes at him. He never really cared much about boys until they started paying me more attention. "I mean it Amity, boys at this age aren't good for anything except making babies. You're better than that."

"Are you going to be back in time for my birthday?" I didn't want to talk about school or boys anymore. I could hear him sigh again.

"Amy…we're going to try but this case…it's pretty…ugly. I haven't seen something like this since the leviathans." I wanted to ask about it but thought better. I haven't had any nightmares for a little while, I didn't need any now. "But I'll make it up to you." I heard Uncle Sam say something in the background. "Okay, Sam says 'hi', but I gotta go. You have a great day at school, try and stay out of trouble, and give 'em hell." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "whatever. Love ya baby."

"Love you to, try not to die please, that would be an awful sweet 16 present."

"Don't worry about me," he said in an amused tone, "I'll see you soon." We hung up and my mood went down slightly. I had been exited for us to do something, but he would make it up, he always did.

It was then that I realized that I wasn't running nearly as late as Jody made it seem. I also realized that the case had to be bad if Dad was up this early. I still had a whole hour before I really needed to get up. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, she was finishing up the rest of her homework and eating an apple.

"Morning." She said without looking up from the page.

"Morning, where's Claire?"

"Not sure, she left early." I scoffed. She'd probably found a hunt or something. It was only a matter of time before she got herself hurt. I had tried helping her when I found out what she was doing but she didn't want to learn, not from me. She made me promise not to tell Jody and I agreed, but only if I felt like she could handle it. If she didn't call me with some information in the next few hours, then she was gonna have to explain herself to Jody. "You finish the summer reading?" She asked suddenly.

I rolled my eyes, "no. My summer is for me. I didn't forget how to read, why the hell do I gotta read something that's not going to pertain to my class."

"You never know, it might."

"Then I'll read it then, until then I'm not going to worry about it."

"Sam wouldn't let that fly." She looked at me with a smug smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna snitch?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Claire's been making me do the dishes for the last few nights."

"So, I do the dishes and you keep your mouth shut?"

"Something like that." I nodded, impressed.

"Fine, but I'll remember this next time your trying to sneak out with that boy." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Who's sneaking out?" Jody asked suddenly, walking into the kitchen while strapping on her belt.

"Claire." Both Alex and I said simultaneously. Jody looked between the two of us and I could tell she was deciding on whether to believe us. I investigated my coffee mug and Alex looked back to her summer reading assignment.

"Sure, I'm heading to the station, make sure you guys lock the door when you leave." She said, grabbing her keys off the hook.

"Why are you going in early?" I asked, she didn't leave the house until 8 on a regular day. It was 6:30. I could tell she was deciding if she should tell us or not.

"They found some bodies…so far it looks like human murders but it's my job all the same."

"Are you sure? It could be demons making it look human."

"Amy, 9 out of 10 bodies we find are just human crazy or accidents." Jody said, "You're a little too used to monsters."

"Where? And I my defense, most bodies that pop up around me are usually monsters." I set my mug down and crossed my arms over my chest. My first thoughts going to Claire who was probably looking into them as we speak. Again, she got that look on her face. Like she didn't want to tell me.

"Singer's Salvage." She said hesitantly, "but I don't know anything more than that. Don't worry though, we've got it covered." Just hearing the name made my chest hurt. It didn't matter that he's been dead for four years, it still made me upset thinking about him. Dad tried talking to me about it, mostly to convince me it wasn't my fault. Sometimes it was easier just to pretend like something never happened. Jody read the look on my face.

"Hey Amy, why don't we go get some breakfast before school? That diner on Main street is open 24 hours." Alex began packing her things up in her backpack as she spoke.

"Good idea. I can drop you two off on my way. Amy, you got your things together?"

"Yeah…upstairs." My mind wandered slightly as I made my way back up to the room. The fact that they were found on Bobby's property made me even more unsettled. Why else would they find bodies there? Even if they were killed by humans, that was almost worse. I hate human crazy, there was always something more sinister about regular people doing it. At least monsters made sense, they kill because of what they are, Demons can't help but be evil, werewolves can't help their rage and hunger. Humans have a choice, they can live normal lives, or they can take lives.

Jody did as she said and dropped up off. I wasn't really in the mood to eat though. The diner wasn't very busy, not that it ever was except for dinner time.

"You think Claire is messing around with the bodies?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Probably." She shrugged, "Jody will straighten her out."

"Yeah, she's not even inconspicuous about it. She'll learn with time. But you would think she'd have the common sense to wait until after Jody finished with the crime scene before going. Not to mention, if she keeps diving head first into these hunts, she's gonna get herself killed."

"It'd be one thing if she would actually listen to you."

"Right? It not like I've been training since I was old enough to walk."

"She'll come around." Alex said.

"I'm just worried that it's going to take something big, something bad, to make her think things through." I didn't like the idea of her getting hurt because she's too stubborn to listen to others.

"There's nothing you can do about it. Even if you tell Jody, she's still going to do what she wants. At least she's keeping you somewhat informed and you can step in if things get to hairy."

"I guess. If she doesn't call me soon, I'll be telling Jody." Our food came out then.

"Those are the terms that she agreed to. She can't get angry at you for keeping your word."

"Well, she can but she shouldn't."

"How long are you going to give her?"

"Noonish, depending on classes and such. I'll call her around lunch." She nodded. We spent the rest of the morning talking about classes, people and much to my displeasure, the summer reading project.

The walk from the diner to the school was uneventful. The air was still somewhat warm, not overly hot, then again after the case I helped Dad on in Florida, I will never complain about the heat again.

Alex ditched me the second we made it to the school grounds, moving on to her friends and boyfriend while I went straight to class. Even though I had gone to school her on and off since the first grade, I didn't have a lot of friends here. The kids used to make fun of me for living in a junk yard, that stopped the second I knocked one of them out and broke their nose. After I started living with Jody, the kids seemed to ignore me, not that I minded. I just wish I had more people to talk to then Alex and Claire.

Alex was easy to talk to, she could empathize, but Claire was more ridge and didn't like to talk about difficult things. It didn't help that my family kind of destroyed hers. I knew she was trying not to hold it against us, and it's gotten a lot better, but I still didn't want to talk about feelings with her. Especially when it comes to missing my dad or wanting to see him more. Not when every time she looks at Cass, she has to think about what happened to her parents. The sound of the bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I got ready to hear the bull shit also known as America's education system.

000

Jody had a hard time holding onto her breakfast a she looked over the bodies. If it wasn't for the fact there weren't any signs of supernatural presence, she would have called the boys. But it was obvious that the wounds were made with a knife, one that was still imbedded inside the youngest girl's chest.

Jody couldn't tell what the color their clothes had been before. They were soaked in blood and ripped to shreds. Their bodies had been found by some kids who were exploring the burned down ruins that were what was left of Bobby's house. Judging by smell and how bloated the bodies were, Jody was guessing they had been there for a while.

It wasn't the fact that there was blood everywhere that made her queasy, it wasn't the age of the girls and it wasn't where they dropped the bodies. It was the fact that these girls no longer had their feet. They were cut off at the ankle.

"We haven't had any missing persons, have we?" Deputy Pier questioned, standing outside the chard structure.

"No, not any young girls. A few drunks but that's about it." Jody walked out, trying not to breath through her nose. "I'll call around, see if I can find anything. Once forensics is done here, make sure they get the body to the coroners office and see if we can get some DNA from the bodies."

"Dr. Shelly is on vacation. She's not expected back until the end of next week." Jody cursed.

"I'll see if I can get someone out here from another district. Make sure they get them to the office."

"Yes mam." He tipped his hat and Jody patted him on the shoulder before heading back to her car. She knew that this wasn't something she could handle on her own, maybe she was just a little freaked out because of where they were dumped but either way, she didn't know where to start. She never thought she would have to call in the feds, not the real ones anyway, but she was in over her head on this one.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts down below! Let me know if you want to read more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, some important information! In this fiction, in order for things to make sense, supernatural's story line starts like it does in real life. So John goes missing in 2005 just like in the real show. Season 1 in Criminal minds starts around 2010. This way ages make sense but nothing in the plot lines for Criminal Minds changes until season four, where this takes place. If you have any questions or this doesn't make sense, please review or PM me and i will answer whatever questions. Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Emily looked over her coffee mug at the other woman who sat in at her dining room table. Today was one of their rare day's off. Normally, Arron didn't give them week days off, but since they had just spent 10 consecutive days away in Texas he was giving them a break.

J.J. had called Emily earlier that morning, J.J. had already been awake due to the growing soccer player inside her stomach. They had decided on Emily's place due to the fact that J.J. place was far to crowed with Baby things for them to drink coffee comfortably.

Emily had almost cancelled after realizing what day it was. She always got a little upset this time of year. Not a day passed where she didn't regret signing those papers and handing over the baby. If she could go back, she would have found a way to make it work. She would have had to drop out, but she could have gone back to school. But at the same time, she knew that if she chose to do that, her mother would have found a way to ruin that, to get the child taken away. Elizabeth Prentiss didn't think that her daughter would make a good mother, at least she wouldn't be able to do that, and have a successful career.

Dean had sent her pictures and come of her drawings for a few years after she was born. Emily hadn't been sure how she felt about that, but she came to love getting mail. Even though it hurt to watch her grow up on paper, it made her feel better to see a happy child. When she went overseas for her international job she stopped getting them, Dean didn't know where to send them.

Emily didn't really regret her decision until she got back to the states. Having not been in the country, Emily hadn't been paying attention to American News, so when she tuned back in and saw that the man she gave her daughter to, not only was wanted to several accounts of credit card fraud, but murder as well.

The second she found out about it, she started looking for Amity. She used all of her contacts, all of her resources but it didn't take long for her to find an article about both Sam and Dean dyeing in a gas explosion along with SSA Hendrickson. The article also mentioned a little girl who was thought to be Dean Winchester's daughter. Emily never fully forgave herself for it. If she had fought her mother from the beginning then that happy, beautiful little girl would still be alive.

It wasn't until Dean got promoted to the FBI's most wanted list after he had already died that Emily thought Amity survived the blast and could be out there. But after Dean was killed by cops and they didn't find anything to do with a teenage girl, Emily couldn't bring herself to delve any deeper. She couldn't get her hopes up only to find her daughter dead again.

"You good?"

"Just tired." Emily shrugged.

"Yeah, this last case was a little rough." J.J said. Rough was an understatement. Emily's face was going to take a few weeks to heal fully. She knew that if she could redo it, she would take the same beating in a heartbeat. She couldn't let Reid take something like that, not when she knew she could handle it. It wasn't like that was the first time she took the beating for someone else.

"How's your face feeling? Maybe I should have let you sleep." Emily smiled slightly in a way to lighten the mood. J.J. gave Emily a knowing look. She had been the only one that Emily told about Amity. When Emily found out that J.J. was pregnant, she had unknowingly given her some advice, it wasn't anything big, just some advice on the best food to avoid being nauseous but it was enough for J.J. to realize that Emily had been hiding something.

"I'm fine."

"This is right around the time, right?" J.J. asked. She couldn't remember the exact day that Emily said, but knew that it was sometime this month. Emily sighed. "You know it wasn't your fault, right? It was a bad situation and you didn't really have a choice."

"Tell that to the little girl that died because I couldn't stand up to my mother."

"You had no way of knowing that Dean would fall off the rails like that. From everything you told me, he seemed like a great, respectable guy."

"But I should have asked more questions, kept in better contact with him. I could have hidden that from my mom. I…there are just so many ways I could have handled that. All of which are a lot better than how I did." J.J. gave her a sad smile, her hands drifting to her stomach, trying to imagine what she would do in that situation.

Emily couldn't bring herself to think about what could have happened to her while she was in her father's care. Emily had no way of knowing if there was abuse, what he did with her, if she had to watch him kill people or if she thought that was okay. She would never know.

"You can't blame yourself for that forever."

"I…if I knew what she went through, if I had an idea…I just. Not to mention a few years later Dean showed up again and then died. I almost started looking for her again, if he survived the blast then she could have to…but…."

"You couldn't let yourself get your hopes up." J.J. said calmly. "I understand. There isn't anything you could have done after you signed your rights away. You can't blame yourself Emily." Emily huffed. Knowing she wouldn't believe that, her one job as a mother was to protect her and she thought she was doing that by giving her to Dean. She had been so sure he would take care of her the way that Emily wouldn't be able to. Only to find out that it had been the worst thing for Amity.

J.J. was about to say something else but the sounds of their phones going off simultaneously. Emily sighed, not wanting to look at what it said. J.J. had a similar reaction, but she picked up the phone anyway.

"Are we leaving?" Emily took another large sip of her coffee, using the burning heat to distract her from the thoughts of her daughter that she never got to properly meet.

"Yep, we're being briefed on the plane." Emily was slightly surprised, they didn't do that unless things were really bad. Both women got their things together.

"Do you need to go home first?" Emily shrugged on her jacket.

"No, I have a bag in my car if I can use your bathroom to change."

0000

"Three unidentified girls." Hotch started, passing out the files to the agents on the plane. "All found in the remaining structure of a burned down house."

"How long has the house been uninhabitable?" Reid questioned as he flipped though the file, memorizing the contents.

"A little over four years, the owner, Robert Singer, has been dead for a little over three years. They are currently running the girl's DNA and their photos though the database, they don't appear to have been reported missing." There was a small gasp from J.J. as she got to the first picture of the bodies.

"Did they…did they find their feet?"

"No, the unsub still has them." There was a moment of silence. Emily was still lost in her thoughts, thinking about the upcoming birthday.

Reid opened his mouth to say something but the sound of Garcia logging on to the video chat cut him off.

"Guys, guys, guys." She seemed excited and freaked out all at the same time.

"You find something?" Rossi spoke for the first time.

"Robert Singer was an alcoholic hermit. The only thing I can really find on him are about a dozen DUI's over the past 20 years. His wife was suspiciously died about 25 years ago, no charges were filed but Robert fell off the wagon after that." She took a deep breath. "But I found something a lot more interesting. So, in 2008, Robert took custody of a 9-year-old little girl by the name of Amity Winchester. As in, daughter of Dean Winchester, niece of Samuel Winchester." Emily couldn't stop her mouth from falling open, J.J. met her eyes immediately.

"Wait, I didn't even know that he had a daughter." Rossi said, remembering the man hunt that the FBI had conducted to find the man.

"They kept her off the map. She was homeschooled from the time she was born till about 10 and since then she's alternated homeschool and regular school. She has no social media accounts that I can find, she not in any school clubs, no sports, no arrests, the only thing I can find are report cards and a few disciplinary problems." A picture popped up of a blond teenager.

"Where is she now?"

"Umm…..after Robert was killed, Sheriff Jody Mills took over custody, from what I can tell, Amity's been living with her since then." Emily was still trying to recover her shock. There's no way that this could be the same girl, but it was. It's been six years since Emily accepted that she was dead. If she had just kept looking for a little while longer she would have found, her with Robert. She could have been her mother 6 years ago. Now Emily was probably going to see her.

"What about her mother?" Reid asked. Emily watched Garcia as she typed something on the computer and a very surprised and confused look took over her face. She looked up through the computer and Emily know she was looking at her.

The look on Emily's face must have been enough because Garcia cleared her throat before saying, "I'm having trouble finding her. Let me get back to you." And she hung up the call.

Would Amity know who she was? Did Dean tell her anything about Emily? Would she be angry with her, upset that she just gave her away? How was Emily going to explain herself? J.J., who was sitting next to her, placed a hand on her arm underneath the table, trying not to attract the attention of the other agents. It was reassuring, and it helped calm her down slightly.

"Until we know who the victims are, we aren't going to know if Amity has any connection to them."

"Do you think she did it?" Emily asked as she tuned back into the conversation. There was a little bite to her tone that she hadn't meant. It was hard for her to think that the baby she had last seen could hurt a fly, let alone cut the feet off of three teenage girls. Emily knew that the other agents were caught off guard by her tone, so she did her best not to look upset.

"It's would be a pretty big coincidence if these killings didn't have anything to do with her." Morgan said.

"The Winchester brothers were thought to be suffering from some sort Schizophrenia, they believed that they were helping people by killing monsters." Reid said, closing his file, "they were considered so dangerous because they somehow tricked most of their victims that they were helping them, many trying to protect the Winchesters when questioned."

"They also had received military grade training from their father, they had advance knowledge of several branches of law enforcement, so they could operate and pass as members of those organization, FBI being their most common disguise." Morgan added. "I know they were killed by cop after their killing spree, but it wouldn't be the first time that they successfully faked their death."

"Their bodies were recovered and cremated." Reid interjected.

"Dean Winchester's body was also found in St. Lewis in 2005. No one knows how he pulled that off." Reid still seemed uncomfortable with the idea. "They could very well be alive, and these girls could be a substitute for Amity." Emily thought back to Dean holding Amity for the first time, the look of complete devotion on his face and couldn't believe that he would ever hurt her. Hotch was watching Emily as she attempted to hide her emotions. He would ask her about it later.

"Either way, Amity is the first person we need to speak with. She should be able to shed more light on Robert and hopefully once we know who the victims are, we can start looking for connections." Hotch said. They began to speak of the victims and how they were killed after that. Emily joined the conversation, giving her own thoughts and idea, trying to get her heart out of her stomach.

When they landed, they sent Morgan to Emily to look at the crime scene, Reid and Rossi to the morgue. J.J. and Hotch went straight to the police station and they all got to work on the case.

0000

By the time I got to eighth period, I was ready to rip my hair out. These kids just wouldn't stop testing me. Claire did text me that she didn't think the killings were supernatural in any sense and that she would be home when we got there, so at least I wasn't worried about her. Jody did warn me that she would be calling the FBI in, the real ones, and that they would probably want to talk to me since I was close to Bobby.

I in turn warned Dad, he didn't need to be anywhere near the FBI and would have to wait until they left before coming back to town. He told me to be careful and try not to get involved since he wasn't here to _protect_ me from the killer.

"You hear about the bodies they found?" Tyler asked. He was one of the football players, he wasn't very good at the game, but they didn't have a lot of kids to choose from here, so the coach was taking all the boys he could. He wasn't asking me, he was talking to the group of kids whose desks surrounded mine. None of them seemed to realize I was there, or they didn't care. I was going with the latter.

"Yeah." A girl spoke back, I didn't know her name, "My dad told me they're calling in the FBI." I frowned at the excitement in her voice. There wasn't anything cool about people dying and needing to call in help to find the killer and save more lives. For all this girl knew, she could be next on the bastards list.

I took a deep breath to keep myself from voicing my thoughts. I didn't need to get into an argument this early into the year. I've already made it through most of the day, I wasn't going to let these kids ruin my record.

"I wonder who's doing it." Another guy said, he was also on the football team, "I bet it has something to do with the drunk that lived there before. My mom says he always had shady people over. We used to live right down the road." I gripped my pencil tightly in my hands.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed. "Anyway, you guys going to that party on Friday?" I tuned them out after that. Party? While people were getting killed? That seemed like a smart idea. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

The rest of the class dragged on, and I wanted nothing more then to leave and go home. My bed was calling my name, and I was more than happy to answer it. The second the bell rang, I was out of my seat and in the hall. It wasn't until I was walking out of the school and saw Alex that I realized we were going to have to walk all the way home.

"You looked pissed." Alex said as I caught up with her.

"I don't wanna walk. I'm tired." She laughed slightly.

"I understand. If I didn't already have a ton of homework I would be thinking the exact same thing." I scoffed at the mentioning of homework.

"You should take a nap anyway. Homework is stupid."

"Just because it's stupid, doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. Unlike some people, I like to get good grades." She gave me a pointed look.

"Hey! I like good grades. I've just learned that you don't need to de everything to get them. Its just a matter of learning what you have to do to get a certain grade. If you don't do the homework, but you ace the quizzes and tests then you'll be fine."

"Homework is supposed to help you practice for the quizzes and tests, that's why we have it."

"Well, if I don't have a problem getting good grades on tests and whatever, then I don't need the extra practice and shouldn't have to do the homework." I shrugged, the logic sounded legit to me.

"That's not how it works Amy."

"And that it why the system is broken. It's not made to help different types of learners. It's built like one size fits all."

"Save your rants for when you're old enough to do something about it. Until then, don't complain about something that you can't fix." Alex rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Just because I can't fix something, doesn't mean I shouldn't spread awareness about it." I could tell she was starting to get fed up with me.

"Fine, but anyway. You hear about the party they're throwing on Friday night?" She seemed excited about it.

"Yeah, you're the second person I've heard talk about it."

"I think we should go. You need to loosen up a little." She bumped my shoulder with her own.

"I don't know, someone is running around and killing people. I think we should try and stay away from things like that until the catch the killer."

"Come on!" She said, "we'll be in a field, surrounded by other people."

"No, we'll be surrounded by hammered teenagers which is the equivalent to hanging out with a ton of sleepy toddlers. It's not a smart idea Alex."

"Well, you and I'll be together. We know enough not to kidnapped."

"No, if you knew enough not to get kidnapped, you wouldn't be trying to get me to go to this party." Don't get me wrong, I love parties, but the last time I got kidnapped, things got a little harry and people that I cared about got hurt. I really didn't want to go through that again. Human bad guy or monster, it didn't matter.

Alex didn't press it anymore. I could tell that she would still be going which meant that I would to because I wasn't going to let her do it alone. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her when I could have done something to stop it.

Just as we turned onto out street, the ringtone I had set for Jody started to ring. "Hey."

"Hey, how was your first day back?"

"I didn't set the place on fire, so I consider it a win." She laughed a little, I could tell she was really shaken up.

"That's good, have you and Alex made it home yet?"

"We're walking down the street right now."

"Okay, I'm sending a deputy over to pick you up. The agents here want to ask you a few questions."

"Wow." I was a little shocked that they got here so quickly. Then again, I wasn't sure where they were coming from and I knew that Jody had called them in early that morning. "they got here fast."

"This is urgent." She said simply. "Someone will be there in a few minutes, make sure if you're hungry, you bring whatever you want to eat with you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. Do you have any idea what they want to know? They probably know about my dad." I was suddenly a little more worried about it. I didn't want to get the Feds back on his tail. Not to mention, if they thought I knew where he was, then could be consider an accessory and that could really mess up my future.

"I don't know sweetie. But everything's going to be fine. You haven't done anything wrong. But they might ask you things that make you angry and you need to remember that. They're going to be watching for your reactions-"

"and if I'm not careful then they might get the wrong idea." I sighed.

"Right. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." And we hung up. I did as she said, grabbing myself some left-over pie out of the fridge and waited for the police car to pull up out front.

 **Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think. And thank you spnfandom8 for your review on the last chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I wasn't familiar with the officer that Jody sent, I've seen him, but I didn't know how name. I could tell he wasn't all that happy to play taxi and would rather be doing something else. He didn't say anything to me as I got in the car, but he did give my pie tin a sideways glance. I was a little worried about the feds and had remind myself that my dad is supposed to be dead. I knew that he would come up and I couldn't risk bringing their attention back onto him. I also had to be careful about Jody, I didn't want her to get in trouble because of my father's past and my inability to keep my mouth shut.

The car ride was slightly awkward but since the town was so small, I didn't have to sit with him for too long. It wasn't until I walked into the station that I realized how many officers worked here. They all seemed to be rushing around to nowhere, or maybe I was just sensing the unease and anxiety in the room. It wasn't every day that they found bodies and called in the FBI.

It was easy for me to pick them out, they were all standing in the little office area that Jody reserved for meeting or for when Alex and I hangout after school. They were hanging things up on a cork board, pictures that I couldn't make out from how far away I was, but I could tell by the colors it wasn't pretty. I felt my stomach roll, so I focused on finding Jody.

She was in her office on the phone. She nodded once she saw me and held up a finger for me to wait. I leaned against her door frame, opening up the pie tin and took a bite. The look she gave me told me she wasn't happy I was eating it.

"Amity, that was for after dinner." She said after hanging up the phone.

"You didn't mark it."

"I shouldn't have to mark it."

"How am I supposed to know that you got this for anything other then my eating it? If you have special plans for something, you should put a note on it. Like 'Amity, not for you.' Or something like that." The pie calmed my nerves a little as I continued to eat it. It was like being rewarded for good behavior before I had a chance to be good. Pretty sure they didn't have pie like this in prison.

She rolled her eyes at me and tried not to smile. Her amused face suddenly darkened like she remembered why I was here. I looked over my shoulder, half expecting there to be a fed behind me. There wasn't but one of them was looking at me through the glass. Two more were walking into the station one was black and the other was a dark-haired woman. I couldn't see her face as the other one was mostly blocking her from my view.

"How long have they been here?" I asked, meeting the gaze of the one looking at me through the window. He was talk, dark hair and had a very set in place bitch face.

"They landed at noon. I was able to convince them to wait until you got out of school before bringing you in." She sighed, and I realized that she had gotten up and was now standing behind me. "I know you don't like talking about Bobby."

The mention of his name made my hand drift up to the necklace around my throat. It had been a gift from my Dad and Uncle Sam after they burned Bobby's body. It was large, round silver pendent, the inside held some of Bobby's ashes. Around the edges, Dad had the outside of the circle inscribed with _Family don't end with blood,_ inside that were all the initials of the people we've lost over the years, Grandpa, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Rufus, Kevin, I had just added Charlie within the last month. I also put Lisa and Ben on there, they might not be dead, but I still lost them all the same. The initials were surrounding an anti-possession symbol. I knew that it was made out of pure silver and it had probably cost dad a pretty penny, I never took it off.

"I'll answer their questions about Bobby, but I wont about Dad."

"Amy, please don't give them a hard time. I don't want them paying to much attention to you while they're here." I had to stop myself from saying something along the lines of, 'if you didn't want me on their radar, then you shouldn't have called them, but this wasn't about me, it was about getting justice for the people that had been killed.

"I'll do my best." I said, giving her my best, 'I'll behave' look. It wasn't very good, at least Dad could always see through it.

"Fine. Come on." She placed her hand on my lower back and led me to the room where they were making themselves at home. The man that had been looking at me came outside to meet us before we got to close. He held his hand out to me. "Amy, this is Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner. Agent, this is Amity Winchester." I shook his hand and looked him over. He reeked of law enforcement, I couldn't be sure if he was ramping it up for my benefit or it he always stuck out this bad.

"Thank you for coming Miss Winchester." I frowned at the use of _miss Winchester_ no one had ever called me that before and I wasn't sure how it made me feel.

"Jody said you needed at talk to me about Bobby." He nodded.

"Yes, we just have a few questions. Is there somewhere we could speak?" He directed the question to Jody who nodded. Agent Hotchner nodded his head to the male agent who had walked in moments earlier. Jody led all of us to one of the Family rooms. It was partly used as a storage room, some locked file cabinets made up the far wall but there was also a couch and a small coffee table and some padded chairs. The couch was pressed up against the opposite wall that faced the door while the chairs had their backs to it. I walked around the table and to sit on the couch.

Jody looked like she wanted to stay but I nodded my head at her. I'm a big girl and these men didn't scare me. I've gone up against much bigger and bader things then them. She shut the door behind her.

"This is SSA Morgan, is it alright if he joins us?" The man in question extended his hand, the other one held a case file in it, I took the one that he extended.

"Well considering he's already in here and the door is closed, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I raised an eyebrow. Agent Morgan cracked a smile and sat down in the chair closest to the door. I leaned back against the couch, waiting for them to start. I wasn't sure what kind of questions they were going to ask. I didn't know if Bobby had any enemies, considering most of the people angry with him were also pissed with Dad, and dad had killed everyone and everything that had threatened him…us.

"What was your relation to Robert Singer?"

"Bobby." I corrected out of habit. _Robert Singer_ sounded weird to me. It would be like calling Uncle Sam, Samuel.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"Bobby, his name was Bobby. Robert's the name of a butler or a boring accountant." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay…what was your relation to Bobby?" I thought about it before answering.

"I guess he was kind of like my grandfather, or uncle, or something." I shrugged. I hadn't had a name for him, he was just Bobby.

"You met him through your father?"

"He had been friends with my Grandfather, he babysat my dad and uncle when they were kids. I don't know how Grandpa knew him." That seemed to satisfy him. I figured that I would leave out their falling out and how Dad reconnected with him, that didn't pertain to the case.

"Do know of anyone who may have had a grudge against Bobby?" Agent Morgan asked.

"No." I said.

"Do you know who killed Bobby?" I forced myself not to flinch as I answered.

"He's dead." If that shocked them it didn't show.

"And your sure of that?"

"Yes." I took a bite of my pie, suddenly remembering that I had it. A memory of Dick's body combusting filling my thoughts. I had had nightmares for months after it happened, granted I shouldn't have been there at all, but I couldn't let my father walk in to a suicide mission on his own. That's not what I had been raised to do.

"But _who_ was _he_?" Agent Hotchner pressed.

"That, I don't know." Both agents shared a look.

"Do you know why he killed Bobby?"

"Bobby wasn't his target." I said, my voice tight. I was trying not to think about how it happened, I didn't want to see it happen again. It took years for the nightmares to stop. "This doesn't have anything to do with what's happening now. Pick another question." I took another bite, this time to distract myself.

"How do you know it didn't pertain to what's happening now?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"Because all parties involved are dead." I answered, "except me." I added as an afterthought.

"You said that Bobby hadn't been the target." Agent Morgan said.

"I also said I was done talking about this. Pick another question." I hadn't meant for my voice to be as cold as it was, but it was either cold or crying and I wasn't going to cry in front of these men. The only men in my life that I would cry in front of were Dad and Uncle Sam.

"Amity." Agent Hotchner sounded like he was trying to be comforting, "we need to rule out every possibility. These questions help us do that. The more we know about what happened to Bobby, the faster we can rule out that this killer has any connection to him."

"The man that killed Bobby is Dead, how much more 'ruled out' can it get?"

"The unsub could be trying to avenge that death." The word unsub confused me slightly, but he was obviously talking about the killer, so I didn't question it. I shook my head, there was no way a leviathan was still on this plane, let alone killing random people and leaving them on Bobby's land, leviathans don't leave leftovers. I didn't know what to say to satisfy them.

"Was it your Dad?" Agent Morgan's words didn't quite register for a few moments. I blinked at him and then I was angry and I'm sure the look on my face conveyed it.

"No. My dad did not kill Bobby; my dad wouldn't have ever hurt Bobby. Bobby was a father to him." It was then that I noticed I was gripping my necklace and when I noticed it, I stopped. Both agents were following the movement.

"I'm sorry if we offended you."

"No, you're not. All you want are answers and asking stupid questions, dickish questions, like that, elicit reactions and those reactions are your answers. I said I was done talking about how Bobby died because those questions are not worth the emotional turmoil, or the nightmares that I am going to have to go through. If you have another question that will aid you in this case, that will help you save lives, then ask it. My father's case is closed because he is dead. Questions about him are to satisfy your own curiosity and I don't give a damn about that." I huffed, tossing my fork into the now empty pie tin, I hadn't even realized that I had eaten the whole thing.

"Of course," Agent Hotchner said. He had Agent Morgan hand him the case file and he pulled out three different pictures. He placed them on the coffee table facing me. "Do you know any of these girls?" I had seen enough dead bodies to know that they had been sitting in the burned down house for some time. The pictures were only of their faces and I was a little thankful for that. There was blood on their faces, but it didn't make it impossible to see their features. I felt my stomach roll again.

"No." and I didn't. They didn't even look familiar.

"You're sure?"

"Never seen them before in my life."

"Okay. Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else, please, don't hesitate to tell us." Agent Hotchner gave me his card and stood up, extending his hand once again. I shook it, standing slowly. Agent Morgan extended his hand as well. I gave him a look.

"No." I shook my head and walked out of the room. Pushing my shoulder past him as I did it.

00000

"Emily, just calm down." J.J. told her as Emily paced the woman's bathroom in the police station. J.J. was watching the door out through the corner of her eye. She didn't want any of the local police to see one of them freaking out like this.

"No, I thought she was dead. It was the only reason I stopped looking for her. But she's been alive this whole time…I…"

"It's not your fault Emily."

"How can you say its not my fault? You've seen Dean's file, we have no idea what her life was like with him. With this Robert man, who was obviously an alcoholic. I mean…do I talk to her? What do I say? How do I explain…?" Emily ran a hand through her hair. Her phone started ringing and Garcia's face filled the screen. "She knows!" Emily said, remembering Garcia's face while she was giving information about the case.

"Give me the phone." J.J. said. Emily did as she said without a question. J.J. answered the phone. "Penny-" Garcia cut her off.

"I need to speak with Emily."

"Listen, she's a little shaken up at the moment."

"You know! How long have you known? Oh god, I can't keep this from everyone else, their going to want to know about her mom. I…why didn't she tell us?"

"What is she saying?" Emily asked.

"She wants to know why you didn't tell her before. Listen, Garcia, Emily will tell them when she's ready. Just...try not bring it up." Garcia sputtered some kind of sound that J.J, couldn't make sense of.

"Okay but-"

"I have to help Emily at the moment, she'll explain everything soon. Okay?"

"Fine but-"

"We'll call you later." And J.J. hung up the phone, handing it back to Emily.

"How am I supposed to explain this to the team? I need to figure out how to explain it Amity!"

"Em. Just breath okay. Its going to be okay. You're going to figure it out, but until you do, you have to at least tell Aaron. He needs to know because that's a lead he's going to want to look into if this has any connection to her." Emily did like she said.

"You're right. Did you see her?" Emily asked. Emily had caught a glimpse when Aaron took her back to interview her.

"Yes. She's beautiful." Emily nodded. She used to wonder what she would look like grown up. "She looks a little like you."

"No…" Emily shook her head, "she looks like Dean." She had the lighter hair and his eyes.

"She's got a little of you in there too. Come on. They're going to start looking for us." Emily nodded, getting her thoughts together.

"You're right. Let's go."

 **What would you guys do if you were in Emily's shoes? How do you think Amity will feel when she realizes that Emily is there? Please leave me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan sunk into one of the office chairs after watching the teenager storm out of the building. Jody Mills followed her out, not giving the agents a second glance. It hadn't been the first time he'd interrogated a teenage girl before but that was the first time one ever refused to answer a direct question. Hotch was also a little unsettled by her behavior but he understood it.

"How'd that go over?" Rossi asked after they shut the door to the room. Morgan snorted, and ran his hand over the top of his head.

"I think I crossed a line." Morgan said, he shouldn't have asked if Dean had killed Bobby, that wasn't the best way to get her to tell them information. He should have waited until they had a better idea of her feelings towards her father before accusing him of anything.

"Can't change it now." Hotch said. He was going to speak with Morgan about it but didn't need to if he was acknowledging the mistake. "I don't think she knows anything about the victims or is connected to this." Hotch said. He didn't get the feeling that he gets when there was something to discover, not about this case anyway. All he got from her was a young girl who wasn't over the death of someone she cared about.

"She didn't seem that moved by the pictures." Morgan said, thinking back to the almost uninterested face she held while looking at the bodies. Granted, she could have been hiding her reaction, but she had a hard time hiding her anger, so he didn't think that was it. Hotch didn't have anything to add to that. Her childhood was a mystery to the team. "But one thing we do know, is that Dean Winchester was heavily connected to Robert Singer."

"Did she tell you who killed him?" Reid asked at the same time both J.J. and Emily came into the room.

"No, she said he was dead and that she wouldn't be answering any questions that she felt didn't pertain to his case." Rossi's eyebrows raised dramatically. "She said that ' _they were for our own curiosity'_." Morgan said, watching Emily with slight confusion. He brushed her odd behavior off on their last case, it probably had her a little shaken up. She would talk about it if she wanted to. He made a mental note to pay more attention though. He didn't want her to get hurt because she was out of it.

"She refused to answer questions?" Rossi asked, and Morgan nodded. Emily made eye contact with Hotch and nodded her head towards the door.

"Call Garcia, see if they got anything back from the lab yet." He opened the door for Emily and shut it behind them. He brought her back into the room he questioned Amity in. He hadn't expected her to come to him, he thought he was going to have to approach her himself.

Emily didn't know how to start this. She didn't want to have to explain the whole thing but knew that it wouldn't make sense unless she did. It was probably the most personal thing that she'd ever even thought of sharing with her boss, and if it hadn't affected her view on this case the way it had, she wouldn't have. Hotch waited patiently for her to say something.

"When I was in college, Dean Winchester and his father came to town. I don't know why they were there or how long they had planned to stay but…Dean and I hit it off." She crossed her arms over her chest and thought about how she was going to continue. "I…found out I was pregnant a few weeks later…the doctors billed my mother's insurance and…she…. she gave me two options. Get an abortion or she would stop paying my tuition. Dean didn't want me to end the pregnancy, he offered to take the baby, I would sign my rights away and it would be like I never had her." As she listened to herself speak, even she could hear how ridiculous it all sounded. What kind of mother would just pretend they never had a baby, would just hand them over to someone they barely knew and think that it was a good idea. Adoption was one thing, but Dean was hardly an adult at the time.

"Anyway…I had her, Dean took her. After I got out of college I went international and didn't know about everything he did until a few years later. I started looking for her but thought she'd been killed in the blast the took out Agent Hendrickson. I didn't know that she had survived it." She knew it was an awful explanation, it was shot and didn't make a lot of sense but she was hoping that Hotch understood, she didn't want to go more in depth.

"You're saying that Amity Winchester is your daughter?" He asked for clarification. He didn't ask her how she could have given up her child, he didn't make any moves to openly judge her like she expected everyone to do if they knew.

"I didn't know she was still alive. If I, if I had just kept looking I would have found her…she's almost 16…" Emily ran a hand thought her hair and sat on the same couch her daughter had been sitting on less than ten minutes before. Hotch was quiet for a second.

"Does she know who you are?"

"I…I don't know what Dean told her about me. I haven't had any contact with him since she would have been two or three. She might know my name, but I don't think she would recognize me unless he found a picture to show her." Hotch thought it over. Now that he didn't think she was connected, it didn't make things a conflict of interest for Emily, but he knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind to be hunting a serial killer at the moment.

"How do you want this to go? Do you want to talk to her? Do you want to leave her alone? I can try and limit contact if that's what you want. I don't think she'll be going out of her way to speak with us." Emily sighed.

"I don't know." She felt like she was saying that a lot. "I just…I want to know her, but I don't want to bother her or make things difficult for her. She…" Emily was about to add something but was cut off by Jody opening the door.

"Shariff Mills-" She cut Aaron off.

"I understand that you need information to solve this case, but did you really need to get it out of her like that? I thought I explained she was still having issues with his death." Her tone was hard and slightly hostile. Emily looked at Hotch with a questioning look.

"You did."

"Then what were you trying to gain by accusing her father of murdering him? The Winchester brothers have been dead for years now, they aren't killing these girls." She had her hands on her hips and looked him straight in the eye.

"We needed to know who killed Robert so we could rule out a lead."

"Okay, I don't care what information you needed. From this point on, any and all questions or interactions you need with her will go through me first. And anything that does not aid in this case will be excluded. The Winchester case in closed, she is not a tool for understanding what happened, or why you weren't able to catch them."

"That wasn't our intention. I'm sorry if we've upset her." Jody searched his face for anything that didn't match what he was saying. Jody had a dozen more things that she wanted to say but she felt like she'd already proven her point.

"Amity's a good kid. She's a little rough around the edges but…she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it came after her first. She wouldn't withhold information if she felt like it would save someone's life."

"She made that very clear." Hotch knew that arguing or trying to defend their actions wouldn't calm the sheriff down, Jody considered Amity to be one of her own and its hard to fight maternal nature with facts. Jody nodded.

"If you need anything else, just ask." She said, nodding to Emily and left the room. Emily's eyes widened at the exchange.

"You accused Dean of killing Robert?"

"Morgan did. She didn't take to it very well. All she would say was that the man who killed Robert was dead and that she hadn't known who it was." Emily couldn't see the man that she'd been in the hospital with hurting anyone. She knew he had, there was too much evidence to say he hadn't. She couldn't imagen how she would deal with it, had she been in Amity's shoes. Emily's own parents weren't the best, but she loved them all the same.

"I can't…I can't even imagen what's she been through."

"If you had known what was going to happen, you wouldn't have given her to him. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't matter if it was my fault or not, she still went through it and I could have prevented it from happening if I had just stood up for myself, stood up her for her." Hotch didn't know how to convince her she was wrong, she was to set in her thoughts about it.

"I understand if you need to sit this case out."

"No, I'm fine." Emily said quickly, "I just- you needed to know. I didn't want you looking into leads that weren't going to amount to anything. I think I'll speak to Shariff Mills, she would probably have a better idea of how Amity would take it." Both looked out the window and into Jody's office.

"I'd be careful with that." Hotch didn't normally make comments like that but he felt the need to lighten the mood.

0000

Claire was sitting on my bed when I went into my room. "Its about time you got home."

"Take it up with the feds." I said while kicking off my combat boots. They landed in a heap at the end of my bed. Alex had moved my backpack from the living room and set it on my dresser. I wrinkled my nose at it, not liking the thought of the homework that sat inside. "No monsters around for you to gank?" I asked.

"Not any close to here. I was thinking about what looks to be a werewolf a few states over but I'm not sure. I was hoping you'd take a look." My eyes widened.

"Really? You're willingly asking for my opinion?"

"I'm not stupid, I know that you know more about monsters then I do. I just think you underestimate me." She had that look on her face, the one a child gets when they want to sit at the big kid table, but their feet still swing underneath the chair.

"Yeah, just pull it up for me and I'll take a look." Honestly, it was the last think I wanted to do. I was tried of hearing about death and murder. The amount of kids that had been talking about the deaths today made me what to shut my brain off. It wasn't like I wasn't used to it but I didn't want to be used to it. I didn't want this to be my future. Claire left to get her laptop, that's what I assumed anyway, and I flopped down onto my bed. Just another day as a Winchester.

 **This was more of a filler chapter but Emily and Amity should meet in the next one or two. So make sure you tune in for that!**

 **What do you think about Jody's reaction? Thanks for reading and i hope to hear from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, so I made a mistake. This is taking place during season 11 of supernatural, not season 10. Sorry for any confusion.**

"Amity calm down." Dad's voice was slightly calming but it made angrier more then it helped.

"How can you sound so calm? They accused you of killing Bobby!"

"What else do you expect them to think Amy? Have you seen my rap sheet? I'm not exactly someone they're going to brush over or not look into. You should have answered their questions." He sounded tired and I could see him running his hands over his head as he spoke to me. It was something he did often when I was being what he considered 'an angsty teen'.

"No! I shouldn't have."

"Yes, Amy. All you did was bring more attention to yourself. I don't care if you had lied. If they ask you again, answer them. Make me out to be horrible if you have to. I do not want my stupid actions and mistakes to affect your future in any way, shape or form. It doesn't matter what you really think about me." I flopped myself down on my bed.

"It's not fair."

"Your right, it's not. But that's how it is." He sighed on the other end. "I mean it Amy, don't make this hard for yourself. The second they leave, I'll be in town and you can yell and as upset as you want. I'll take you to the gun rage and let you shoot shit, but you need to keep it together. Give them what they want so they can start working on what really going one, so they can help the girls that are being killed." I had to force myself to keep my mouth shut.

"Fine." I knew he wouldn't be happy about my tone, but there wasn't much I could do to change it. "But I swear, if they start asking stupid things-"

"You'll shut up and do as you're told." The air left my nose angerly. "You'll live." He said. "Now do your homework." The only good thing about him not being here, was the fact that he couldn't see me rolling my eyes.

"Fine." I repeated. "They need to hurry up though."

"I'm sure they're in just as much of a rush as you are. Now I'm serious. Do your homework." We said our goodbyes and I begrudgingly did as he said, knowing that if I didn't do it I'd get shit for it later.

I attempted to get Jody to let me stay home the next day, but she wouldn't go for it. Said that I couldn't miss any days unless I was dying. Alex woke me up the next morning with breakfast already cooked. I was still in a pretty bad mood, but I didn't want to take my frustration out on her. So, I bit my tongue and angerly shoved food into my mouth.

000

Aaron didn't mention the conversation to Emily again and she was thankful. She forced herself to think of the case. Her personal issues weren't that important that they took precedence over the dead teenage girls. They were still at a loss for who could be behind it.

Garcia was able to identify the girls, all three of them were runaways from all different corners of the country but they couldn't figure out if these girls were abducted or if they were simply victims of opportunity. Emily was leaning more towards victims of opportunity, she didn't see this unsub moving all around the county just to kidnap young girls from their homes. She saw him stalking out bus stations, grabbing the girls as they tried to find warm places to sleep at night.

Morgan was still thinking that they were connected with Amity somehow, their interview just didn't sit right with him. Morgan felt like she knew more then she was letting on. He didn't press it though, he wanted to hear the other possibilities as well, knowing how many cases go unsolved because the leading investigators got tunnel vision.

They finished the profile and presented it the following day. The officers took it down and all they could do from there was wait. Truth of the matter was, they were waiting for another body. There wasn't any evidence at the scene thanks to the elements and they had very little to work on with the victims.

Aaron sent them all to the motel considering they were all running on minimal sleep. They normally camped out in nicer places but there weren't many places to choose from. Emily stayed behind though, she wanted to speak with Jody before leaving the department.

Jody was sitting in her office looking through some files. She'd been slightly standoffish towards them after they had upset Amity and while Emily understood and was happy that Amity had someone to stand up her like Jody did, Emily was just hoping that Jody didn't refuse to let Emily into Amity's life. Emily knocked at the door softly. Jody looked up and shut the files before calling Emily inside. Emily shut the door behind her.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about Amity." Jody's face hardened slightly. The agents had avoided bring Amity up when Jody was present. They already had a hard time gaining the trust of law offices like these without upsetting the child of the sheriff. "Is it okay if I sit?" Jody read the look on Emily's face and found herself growing worried. Had they found something that Jody wouldn't be able to cover up? Jody knew that Amity didn't have anything on her record, Dean made sure of that. Had something happened to Amity? Jody brushed that off quickly, Alex or Claire would have called her.

"Is everything okay?" Emily took a deep breath and told her the story. Start to finish. Everything from how she met Dean to how her mother reacted and why Emily didn't find her. Of course, Emily couldn't tell her about why she left the country, but the other woman didn't ask.

"…I didn't think she was alive, if I had known I would have come here much sooner…." She ran her hand through her hair in an anxious fashion. "Do you think she would meet me? If it's okay with you." Jody thought about it for a long moment.

"She'll meet you." Jody knew that for a fact. "I don't know what she knows about you, I've asked her a few times, but she normally changes the topic…I don't know how she'd react either." Jody sighed. "Amy can be quite unpredictable. I do know she's not very happy with you guys being her, the FBI I mean. Agent Morgan really upset her-"

"I'm really sorry about that, he crossed a line and he know that. If he sees her again, I'm sure he'll apologize."

"Does he know about her being yours?"

"No, only Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau know." Emily thought about how they would react, and she wasn't sure, she couldn't be sure, not until she did it and saw for herself. Jody was thinking about how Dean would feel about Amity getting to know her mother, with her being in the FBI and all. Jody would have to call him before she told Amity about it. But at the same time this didn't have anything to do with Dean. The choice should be left up to Amity and Amity alone. Jody didn't think Dean would forbid it, just a heads up.

Jody couldn't explain that to Emily though, Dean Winchester is supposed to be dead. It was a difficult situation all around. She could see that she genuinely wanted to form a relationship with Amity, and Amity would probably want one.

"Listen, I will talk to Amity. Unless you wanted to speak with her?" Jody wasn't sure what course Emily wanted to take.

"What ever way you think is best, you know her better." Jody nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you know, though it's probably best we wait until after these murders are solved. They've got her on edge and I don't think she'll respond well to anything new at the moment."

"Is it the killings or where they were found?" Emily asked. She understood that Amity was very close to Bobby and that Amity had basically been raised on that property.

"Where they were found. Death doesn't really bother her unless it was people that she cared about. She's...she's pretty desensitized from murder and violence." Jody said. "Anyway, I'll speak with her after we settle this, and I'll let you know what she wants to do." Jody smiled at her, "But I do have to warn you, if you're really wanting a relationship, you got to know that she can be…difficult." Emily smiled tightly.

"I had a feeling she might be. I understand that this might not be the easiest thing and that her and I aren't just going to connect, its going to take time and work. But I'm willing to put that work in. Regardless of what that might entail." Emily said. Jody wasn't going to go into detail about Amity's issues so she just nodded. If something did come of this, then Jody would give Emily any information on how to deal with Amity, but Jody didn't know if she was still a focal point in their investigation and was worried any information might hurt Amity in the long run.

"Good." Jody smiled, and that's where the conversation ended.

0000

Jody waited until the Agent left the building entirely before she pulled out her cell phone to call Dean. She wasn't surprised that he answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey Jody." His voice was slightly worried, his daughter was in the same town as a serial killer and he couldn't come to make sure she stayed out of harms was. Things like that tended to put him on edge. "Everything going okay?" He asked.

"Yes, the investigation is moving slow but its moving." She sighed.

"Are the feds leaving Amity alone? I told her to cooperate."

"That's actually why I'm calling. One of the Agents, Emily Prentiss, is claiming to be Amity's biological mother. She wants to meet Amity." Dean was silent for a long time, Jody almost thought the call had dropped.

"Emily's there?"

"She just left my office. I wanted to speak with you before I talked to Amity about it, I thought you might want to speak with her about it…I don't know how much you've told Amity about her mother. She's not wanting custody or anything, she just wants to meet Amy and try and form a relationship."

"Amity knows a little about her, just as much as I did at the time. I-I-I don't know how Amy would feel about any of it…I don't like the idea of her being involved with the FBI in any way." Dean was flustered, an emotion he wasn't used to.

"Well Dean, at the end of the day this should be left up to Amy. She's old enough to make her own decisions, at least about this." Dean was silent again. "You know your daughter, if she finds out that we didn't tell her about something like this, we're all dead."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me how you want it to happen. Do you want me to talk to her, or do you want to tell her?"

"I'll talk to her." Dean said, "Thanks for letting me know."

0000

"I'm not drinking that." I said to Alex. She was attempting to get me to drink a suspicious green sludge thing out of her cup.

"It's healthy." She said.

"Really? Tell me, if its good for me, why is my nose rejecting it? Why is my stomach rolling at the sight? If it was really good for me, my body would _want_ to consume it."

"Amy, its vegetables, vegetables are good for you."

"That's what farmers what you to think, that way they get more money because they can sell more products." Alex looked at me like she couldn't decide if I was joking or being completely serious. Finally, she dropped my gaze and shook her head. "Not to mention, you plan on getting drunk tonight anyway." I said, "why try to be healthy in the morning, if your going to be unhealthy tonight. Doesn't it defeat the purpose?"

"No, I'm trying to build good habits."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be dragging me to this party tonight."

"Going to the party is helping _both_ of us develop good social habits. Like making friends, something that you could benefit from." I rolled my eyes but didn't fire anything back. I wasn't about to get into that argument again.

School was buzzing with two different topics. Apparently, another girl had gone missing, this time it was someone from our town. It was one of the younger bartenders from the place off of main street where I normally hustled pool before they kicked out the minors for the evening. Jody had put an end to that though, so I hadn't been there in a while.

They found her body four hours after someone filed a report about her missing. Granted she's been off of work for the last two days so there wasn't any telling when she'd gone missing and how long she'd been with him before he killed her. I was hoping that the news would get the party cancelled, but these kids would find any reason to drink and act like idiots, so I was shit out of luck.

School went by faster then I wanted it to and I found myself frowning at the sound of the bell. Alex met me outside and was excitedly rambling on about the party. We ended up passing the bar on our way home and I wasn't surprised to see some of the feds there, including the one that I would enjoy punching in the face. They were walking out of the bar as we were moving past it. Alex stopped to look at them and I nearly grabbed her arm to drag her away.

I made eye contact with Agent Morgan who started walking in my direction, the other agent was a woman with dark hair, it looked like she was trying to get Agent Morgan's attention. Alex gave me a warning look, she'd heard me yelling at my dad about what happened and asked me about it. I'm also sure that Jody told her to keep me out of trouble.

"School just get out?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and Alex dug her nails into my arm. I thought about saying something skipping school, but I knew it wouldn't come out as witty as I would hope, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Yes, we're walking home." Alex was the one to answer him. She gave him a tight smile.

"I'm guessing you were looking into the bar tender?" I asked. "Kids were talking about it all day today." The other agent was looking at me with an expression I couldn't place. I found it a little unnerving and put it in the back of my mind for later.

"We can't release any information about the ongoing case, but if you have any information about her that you _feel_ would be helpful…." He left the sentence open ended for me to continue it but I shrugged.

"She's nice, that's all I know about her."

"But you did know her?"

"I used to play pool here during the weekends sometime to earn some extra spending money, she always refilled my sodas for free. Jody made me stop after one of the men drugged me." It had been about six months since the incident, but I could see how it might be important.

"Drugged you?"

"He was from out of town, that's who I would normally play, the locals know that playing me is a good way to get cleaned out. Anyway, he put something in my drink, but I was able to call Jody before I really started feeling it, he left before she got there though. I haven't been allowed to go back since then." He nodded.

"I am sorry that I upset you like I did when we were interviewing you before." I took a deep breath and huffed. I thought about being a bitch and not accepting it but at the same time they were trying to save lives and I could understand why there were asking what they were asking.

"Whatever." I said, it was the best that I could do, I was still angry about it.

"When did this happen?" The woman asked, I must have given her a confused look because she added, "Agent Prentiss." She pulled out her badge and I nodded.

"About 6 months ago, I haven't seen the man since."

"Would you be able to identify him if we were to show you a picture?" Agent Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a drawling of him at home."

"Would you mind if we grabbed it from you?" I shrugged.

"Fine by me." They offered to give us a ride and Alex accepted, much to my displeasure. The SUV was nice, it was a federal vehicle, so I'm not sure why I was surprised. Alex was asking them questions about their job, like if they got hurt often. Agent Prentiss was obviously recovering from some head wounds, I could see the bruises that she had attempted to cover with makeup. She didn't answer Alex in much detail so I'm going to guess she didn't want to talk about it.

Claire wasn't at home when we got there, which didn't surprise me. I let the agents inside, but I made Alex stay down stairs with them. My sketch book was still in my duffle bag filled with the weapons Jody hadn't gotten around to take away from me yet. I didn't want to rip the paper out, but I didn't want to hand over the whole book, it had pictures of monsters, of my dad and uncle and I felt like it would cause more harm than good if I were to let them flip threw it. So, I ripped out the paper as cleanly as possible and set the book down on the dresser before heading back down.

Drawling always relaxed me. A blank book had been one of the first presents that I remember dad giving me. I had been so interested in watching my grandfather write and drawl in his journal, so dad got me one. I realized very quickly that I preferred drawling pictures then writing things.

Agent Morgan seemed surprised at how detailed the picture was, but he didn't comment on it, I could read it in his face. They left after that, they asked me a few more questions but they seemed to be holding back. I didn't understand why, they didn't have any issues grilling me before.

The second they left, Alex was dragging me back upstairs to get ready for the party. She was shoving clothes into my hands and pushing me into the bathroom to change.


	6. Chapter 6

The party wasn't even in full swing when we got there, and everyone was already drunk. The first thing that Alex did was find herself a cup and fill it with beer. Normally, I would have joined her, but I was on babysitting duty, making sure that no one got kidnapped and murdered.

"You know that protecting everyone isn't your job right." Alex told me as she found a tailgate to sit on.

"Well, I can't just let people get hurt if I can help prevent it. Coming here was a stupid idea." She handed me her cup and I shook my head. I didn't want to get drunk, that would make things even worse. I don't know why this all had me in such a wired-up state, but something was eating at me, something that I couldn't place. Alex rolled her eyes but didn't add anything to her point.

Most of the kids were slurring and stumbling around by 10, granted I couldn't hold it against them, they weren't used to hard core drinking, not that I considered Bud Light to be 'hard core'. I never realized how boring parties were when I wasn't just as drunk as everyone else.

Alex had left to dance with a few of her friends, leaving me to my own devices as I thought of other places that I would rather be. It was around 10:30 that I thought about grabbing something to drink. Nothing seemed to be happening and I was getting bored. I knew that Alex wouldn't want to leave any time soon, so having a little fun seemed like the best idea. That was until my phone started ringing with my dad's face on the screen. I tried to get as far away from the music as I could without losing sight of Alex, he didn't need to know where I was, before I answered it.

"Hey Dad." I bit my lip, hoping he couldn't hear the bass in the background. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in with you. How are things there, anything else from the FBI?" His voice sounded weird, like he was trying to sound normal, which made him sound odd.

"I spoke to them briefly today, but it wasn't very eventful. Why? What's wrong. You sound weird."

"What did you talk to them about? Which one did you speak with?"

"They were coming out of the bar when Alex and I were walking past. I told them about the guy who drugged me before and gave them the picture that I drew of him, so they could see if he's involved. They don't seem to be having any luck with finding leads."

"Good, you haven't been in that bar since, right?" His tone was sounding more like it normally did.

"No, I haven't." It was easy to remember the rage he'd gone into after it happened. I had been banned from hustling at any place where dad wasn't present. He made me go back home with him and be home schooled for the rest of that school year. Sometimes I liked how overprotective he was, made me feel safe, and sometimes I felt like he was suffocating me.

"Good." He repeated. "Who were the agents you spoke to?"

"Why? One was the same dude that accused you of killing Bobby and the other one was a chick, I think it was Prentiss or something like that." I glanced around the field. I heard him sigh over the phone. "What's going on? You're being weird."

"Remember when I told you about your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Agent Emily Prentiss is your mom." He was silent after that.

"What?" Did I accidentally breathe in some alcohol? "Did you just say that one of the FBI agents is my mother? How do you even know she was here, she hasn't said anything to me."

"She talked to Jody."

"When? when were you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. Listen, you can do what you want. If you want to talk to her then you can, I'm not going to stand in your way and I don't want you to make your decision based on how it could affect me. She's your mother and you have a right to get to know her." I didn't have any words, how are you supposed to respond to something like that. Dad was never one to beat around the bush, it was a quality that I enjoyed and hated at the same time.

"Okay…I don't know what you want me to say. What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't _want_ you to say anything. I want to do what you want to do, and I want you to be safe. Speaking of you being safe, why do I hear shitty music in the background and yelling kids?"

"Its just a little get together."

"If there's more than two kegs, then it's not that little." I rolled my eyes.

"Alex wanted to go to a party and I didn't want her to go alone. Not to mention I can't just sit at home and think about what might happen here if I can help prevent it by being here."

"You could have prevented it by telling Jody. The only thing you're going to be able to do is put yourself in danger. Get Alex, go home and call Jody. And I will check with her, don't let me find out you didn't listen." I was a little happy that he gave me a reason to leave but I knew Alex would be pissed that I told him.

"Fine, but I…do I tell her, Agent Prentiss, that I know, should I talk to Jody? I don't know."

"Just do what you think is the best option. This is completely your choice." His lack on opinion, at least one that he would share, was almost infuriating.

"But I don't know what I want to do."

"Think about it. You'll figure it out." He said his goodbyes, making sure to remind me that he would be checking in with Jody.

I found Alex sitting with her boyfriend on some kids tailgate. She was tipsy and smiley. "Hey, we need to go." I told her. She gave me a look that was slightly panicked, probably thinking that something was going down. She stood up and pulled me to the side.

"What's going on?"

"My Dad called, he heard the music and he told us to go home." Her look went from panicked to ticked off faster than a demon's eyes went from normal to black.

"Why did you answer the phone?"

"Because, if I didn't, he would have sent Jody to find me. You know how he is. He also said that he would be calling Jody to make sure that we listened. So, we need to go." She sighed, "Come on." She dumped out the rest of her drink after telling her boyfriend goodbye. She told him something about having to meet Claire somewhere and we began walking back towards the main road.

"Should we call Jody now? It's a long walk." I kicked a rock as I asked it.

"No, we don't want anyone to think we snitched. We're together, and you're like a black belt. We'll be fine." I rolled my eyes. If I hadn't already messed things up by letting Dad find out about what we were doing, then I would have called Jody anyway. So, we walked. It took about ten minuets for most of the light from the trucks to fade out and leave us in mostly darkens. My fingers drifted to the knife I had under my skirt in the thigh sheath dad had bought for me. The hilt calmed my anxiety slightly, but I knew that if someone had a gun on us at any reasonable distance, then this knife would mean nothing.

And I was right, only it wasn't a gun. It was a solid knock to the head darkness.

0000

To say that Jody was stressed would be an understatement. It didn't help when Dean called her when one of the FBI agents were in the room. Thankfully she was able to pull a file over the screen before Aaron Hotchner saw it. She felt like she did it a pretty sneakily, at least she hoped so. Jody ended up having to call him back.

"Do you have any idea how close you were to getting caught by the FBI. I told you not to call me directly."

"Sorry, have you heard from Amity? Her and Alex went to a party and I told her to go home and call you."

"No, she hasn't called me. When did you tell her to call?"

"Like an hour ago. I figured I would give them a chance to get home before I called you to make sure."

"I haven't heard anything. Did she tell you where the party was?"

"Nope, damn I should have asked."

"I'll find her, let me know if you hear from her." Jody hung up the phone and ran her hand down her face and sighed before leaving her office to try and track down the girls.

0000

The worst thing about getting hit in the head isn't the pain, it's the disorientation. It's the inability for the eyes to focus on one thing. I don't know if other people experience the same thing, but out of all the times I've been knocked out in my short time here on this earth, it's the only thing that has remained true for head injuries.

"Amy…" Alex's voice filtered through the blurry room.

"Huh?" There was something grainy underneath my cheek, it took me a few moments to realize it was dirt. Why was there dirt under my face. I lifted my head up but the dark room spun around, and I gently laid my head back down.

"Where are we?" Her words took several moments to make sense.

"I don't know. I don't remember what happened." I tried to lift my head up again, this time using my arms to push me off the ground. I ignored the spinning, focusing on the flat ground underneath my fingertips. Just because my eyes were telling me something, didn't mean that it was true.

The air felt moist, the water in it coated my throat and felt heavy in my lungs. It smelled musky, it smelled like someone's basement. The only light that I could see was coming from somewhere high and on the other side of the room, probably near the door, the dim light cast shadows that made the room look even more ominous then it would have been otherwise. I wonder if he did it on purpose, gotta give props to the creative ones.

"He hit you."

"Really?" I couldn't keep the bite out of my tone, "is that where the ringing in my head came from?" I then reminded myself that she was used to being kidnapped as often as I was. "How long have we been here?"

"I don't know, at least two hours, maybe. There's no clock. I've been trying to wake you up." My eyes finally settled on her, her arms were tied behind her back, her ankles were bound as well, but it didn't look like she was attached to anything. I wasn't tied up, he probably though that I would be out for a little longer, that or he didn't care.

"My dad, he'll call back to make sure I listened. He'll let Jody know and she will find us." I said.

"She doesn't know where to look." Alex said.

"Doesn't matter. We're in a basement. How long did it take for him to get us here?"

"I don't know. 20 minutes maybe, he blindfolded me."

"Then there's only so many places we can be. They'll find us."


	7. Chapter 7

Amity's phone went straight to voicemail and Jody began to panic. Alex's rang all the way through, but she didn't answer it. Normally, Amity didn't disobey Dean, not unless she felt like she could get away with it. The first thing Jody did was get her officers on the road, checking the usual party spots. Next thing she did was call Claire.

"What?" Jody ignored the attitude.

"Do you know where Amity and Alex are?"

"Alex said they were going to a party."

"Do you know where?"

"No, they didn't tell me. I know Amity didn't want to go, she thought it was a bad idea."

"Dean just called me, he told them to go home and call me, but I haven't heard from them. He spoke to them an hour ago. Neither one of them are answering their phones." Jody tried to convey how serious it was in her tone, but she couldn't be sure if it transferred.

"I can try and call around to some of the other kids in the area, but I don't know. You're better off just checking all the usual places. If it was at someone's house, you would have already gotten a noise complaint."

"I already have officers on it." Jody sighed, she was doing her best to keep herself under control. "Alright, I need to get the FEDs involved. I'm telling them that you were worried about them because they didn't check in, if they ask you anything else, just say you don't know."

"I'm sure they're fine. Amity can fight off anyone that tries to mess with them."

"Amity is only 15. It doesn't matter how good she can fight. A grown man can still overpower her, especially if she's been drinking and you know that if there is beer, she probably drank it." Alright. I want you to be home and out of trouble. I'll call you when I learn something. Call me if they come home or if you hear anything."

"Are you sure? I might be able to help!"

"No, you can help by staying out of the way. I want you to call Dean, make sure he stays out of town, the last thing we need is for the FEDs to turn their attention back to him."

"Fine. Please keep me updated." They said their goodbyes and Jody quickly made her way to the FBI agents.

The agents were inside their conference room. Their conversation fading out when Jody walked into the room. "Amity and Alex might be missing. I have officers out looking for them at the moment, but they aren't answering their phones."

"Where was the last place they were seen?" Agent Hotchner asked. Agent Morgan was already calling someone on the phone, stepping out of the room to speak whoever it was.

"They told my other daughter, Claire, that they were going to a party, but they never checked in with her like they said they would. She doesn't know where."

"When's the last time someone spoke to them?"

"I'm not sure. They called me when they got home from school. I haven't heard from them since."

"Garcia's got the GPS on Alex's phone, it's pinging about a mile off the highway past mile marker 33. Amity's phone is dead." Agent Morgan said.

0000

There was no way to tell time down here. There weren't any windows, no clocks. Just a vacuum that seemed to exist on its own plane. My head had calmed down, but I definitely had a concussion.

"You were right, we should have just stayed home." Alex said, she was pacing the room, looking for something, anything that would help us get out. I would have been up helping her, but I needed to give my head as much down time as possible. The last thing I needed to do was pass out while trying to escape.

"What's done is done. There's no going back. We just need to find a way out of here." I sighed, pushing myself to my feet with the help of the wall. I was a little shaky at first, but I managed to gain my balance. I ran my hand along the hilt of my knife and it made me feel better, like a sharp security blanket.

The stair case that led up to the door was rickety and some of the steps seemed to be missing. I really didn't want to try and move up them, seemed like a stupid idea but it was my only idea, so I grabbed onto the rotted railing and tentatively stepped onto the first step. It creaked loudly in protest and winced at the sound. Not only because I could fall through the wood, but because it could grab the attention of whoever was upstairs.

The next few steps weren't that bad and before I knew it, I was at the top of the stairs. I had been right about it being the source of the light. It was a single bulb that seemed to be held up by one, thin wire. I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, I was surprised to find it unlocked.

"He didn't even lock it?" Alex's voice sounded from behind me and I nearly fell down on top of her.

"God damnit Alex, you scared the shit out of me." I hadn't even heard her come up behind me.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was there." I shook my head at her.

"Whatever, just stay behind me." I pushed the door open and glanced around in the kitchen before even thinking about walking into the room. The lights were off and there was a dim light that came though the cracks of the blackout curtains he had up in the windows. I couldn't tell if it was dim because of the cloth or the time of day out. The oven didn't seem to have any power to it because the little panel that should have had a clock on it was completely dark.

I moved into the room, pulling the knife from underneath my skirt, holding it tightly. I felt Alex grab onto my shoulder, like she was making sure I didn't get to far ahead of her.

As I moved though the kitchen, the sounds of loud, rumbling snores filled the house. It sounded to me like a bad case of sleep apnea. Hopefully any noise we made would be drowned out by his loud mouth, it would also help me know if and when he woke up. If I could just find a phone, then everything would be cool. I mean, getting out was my first option but just making a call was a nice second option. Both would be a blessing. If Cas had all of his juice, I could have just prayed to him and bippity boppity boo, I'd be in bed right now.

There wasn't any sign of a phone in the kitchen, so I moved on. There wasn't a door that separated the living room from the kitchen, but a sheet instead. It seemed to have been nailed to the top of the doorframe that was splitting on the left side, broken hinges were hanging on by a screw, like someone had kicked the door in.

I pushed it aside and was surprised to find a tv silently playing in the living room. There was a man reclined in an arm chair, he had a Bud light can resting in his hand, halfway falling off the couch. He had a severe beer belly, worse then Bobby's and his snores filled the small grimy room, I couldn't tell if it was the same man that had drugged me, his face was covered by a hat and it was the only thing that I remembered, the drugs had messed with my memory of the night. The hand that wasn't holding onto the beer, was gripping a remote. Next to the chair was a TV dinner tray which held a plate of what looked like food. I couldn't identify it. Next to the plate was a ring of keys, they probably went to a car. I thought about moving to grab them, if I could get to a car and drive back to Jody, I'd be one happy camper. I decided against it, I couldn't risk it.

It wasn't seeing him that made me freeze in the doorway, it was the dead body lying in the middle of the floor. There was a machete stuck in the girl's ankle, like he'd been trying to hack the foot off but decided to take a break. I heard Alex make a noise behind me, I turned around and looked at her sternly. The last thing we needed was for this man to wake up and put us down like he did the girl.

I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her around the body, trying to get her out of the room as quickly as possible. I needed to find the front door. What house didn't have a front door near the living room? "Come on…" It took me a few seconds, I had to follow the small streams of light that filtered in though the drapes. Finally, I found a door and attempted to open it, unlike the basement door, this one was locked. The weird part was that it was locked from the outside, I needed to key to open the door, a key that I didn't have, a key that was probably siting on the goddamned table in the living room along with the dead body and the passed-out murderer.

I turned to look at Alex, pressing my finger to my lips. "Wait here." I took a deep breath before moving back into the living room. It took everything in me not to throw up on the body. I had to step over her to get to the table, and I was worried that the sounds coming from my throat would wake the man up. It wasn't until I felt the keys underneath my fingers that his nose began to twitch, and the sound of his snoring was replaced with confused grunts.

000000

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Dean's voice carried over the phone in Jody's ear so loud that she was worried about everyone else in the building hearing him.

"We think he grabbed her while she was trying to leave the party. Her and Alex's phone were found about a mile from the main road. It looks like he had a car here waiting for them, or anyone who walked past. We're looking for her though."

"You're looking for her? You haven't been able to find the dude before he killed the bartender. How the hell do you expect to find him before he kills my daughter and Alex?" Jody had to take a deep breath to keep herself from yelling at him.

"I understand you're angry and scared for her safety Dean, but I am to and you know that I would gladly trade places with both of those girls before I let anything happen to them and I need you to trust me." She sunk into her chair.

"I swear to god, if anything happens to Amity I will kill him, no, I'll do something worse-"

"Dean, we will find her, and she will be fine, both of them will be fine. You need to stay away until the FBI leaves."

"No. You have 24 hours to find her before I come into town." Jody sighed.

"Dean, I can't focus on finding the girls if I'm worried about you getting arrested and getting put into a high security prison."

"Then you better work quickly." He said before hanging up the phone.

00000

Emily watched as the last of the teenagers were picked up by their parents and what they believed to be the abduction sight get roped off. She was doing her best to separate her feelings from her thoughts. She hadn't ever felt this out of control since everything went down with Doyle and she had to fake his son's death.

"You okay?" Morgan asked her, it had been the first time he'd gotten a chance to ask her. "This case getting to you?" Emily thought about telling him, but it seemed like too much, they needed to focus on finding the girls before they were killed like the other victims.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Did they find anything?"

"They found the phones. Amity's was shattered, and it looks like Alex either dropped hers when they were attacked, or he made her leave it.

"Jody's pretty sure he blitzes attacked them, she said that Amity would have put up a hell of a fight unless he knocked her out right away." Emily said.

"She's a tiny 15-year-old girl, she was probably drinking too, I'm not sure how much of a fight she'd be able to put up."

"Jody said that Amity's been teaching some of the officers here hand to hand combat for over a year now."

"So, she'd be a little harder to grab then a normal teenager girl."

"Jody also said that if Amity saw a way out, she'd take it." Emily was saying it to reassure herself more then anything else. Right around that time they got the dogs out there and the search was on.

0000

The closet right inside the kitchen was dusty and smelled like mold. I could hardly move without hitting my head or pushing Alex farther into the wall. I kind of wished she'd found her own hiding place but at the same time, I was happy to know where she was.

I could hear the man moving around the house, his feet stomping around, slamming doors open and shut, shouting for the two of us to come out. He couldn't seem to make up his mind, he went from threating us to saying that he'd let us go. I knew better then to believe anything he said, I was fine right where I was and the sooner he passed out again, the sooner we could escape.

I still had the keys gripped tightly in the palm of my hands, I'd managed to grab them before he shot up from his chair. Luckily, he'd tripped over the body and I managed to hide with Alex before he got up.

"How long do you think it will take him to find us?" Alex breathed into my ear, I could barely hear her, so I know he didn't. I shrugged, I had no idea. I was hoping that he never found us. I wanted to wait him out, maybe he'd pass out again or maybe Jody would find us. Either outcome was fine by me.

"Hopefully he doesn't." I responded, a plan suddenly forming in my head, "Listen, I'm going to give you the keys. I'm going to distract him, and I want you to get out." I could already feel her shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving you hear."

"I can take care of myself. I'm armed, and I can fight him off. You need to go get help, they didn't have any leads last time Jody spoke to me, there's no telling how long it will take them to find us and I don't know if we have enough time to wait."

"Amy, you have a concussion."

"It doesn't matter. I can still protect myself. We're not arguing about this. Here." I pushed them into her hand. "I'm going to leave and distract him in the other room. Take these, find the one for the door and get the hell out of here, and bring the cops." She shook her head, but I didn't give her time. I gently pushed the closet door open and popped my head out. He wasn't in the room and I had opened the door just in time to hear something crash in the other room. "Here goes nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex protested a little too loud for my liking. I swatted my hand behind me in an attempt to get her to shut up. I couldn't afford for him to notice me before I was ready. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do once I made it into the living room where he was crashing around, but it had to be something loud enough for Alex to slip by unnoticed and out the front door, but I also needed to be far enough away from him that I could either run and hide, or have enough time to prepare myself for a fight.

Normally, a knife was my choice of weapon when the bad guy was this close, guns were great for distance, but with my head as messed up as it was, I didn't trust myself not to hurt myself. When I left the kitchen, he was heading in opposite direction, my guess was towards whatever bedrooms were in the house. I waited until I couldn't see him before reaching down and yanking the knife out of the girl's leg, the less weapons he had access to, the better. I moved behind him, glancing over my shoulder to see Alex poking her head around the sheet, looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded for her to head towards the door, she followed my order without question, dashing across the room and though the other little hallway where the door was hiding. I could hear her messing with the keys, so I waited, watching where the man disappeared so I could help her if he came back.

I heard the front door open at the same time the man came lumbering back towards me. He froze when our eyes met, and I had to make the decision quickly. Run to the front door and possibly get both of us caught if he was quick enough, or stay and fight, ensuring Alex's escape.

"Fuck my life." The words left my mouth without my permission, my subconscious already knowing the answer. The machete, the blade was red with the girl's blood, felt sturdy in my hands. It felt like the ones my dad uses for killing vampires.

The sound of the front door closing broke him out of his trance and I found myself gripping the hilt tighter, _just a normal human_ I thought to myself, _should be easy._ Even as the words flowed through my mind, I knew they were a lie.

000

Alex had no idea what time it was, it felt like morning, making her feel slightly better, that meant that they had been gone all that long. She ran down what she thought was the driveway. There wasn't any gravel, or mulch, just tire marks where the grass had died due to prolonged use.

She wasn't sure if she should walk in the trees next to the path, not knowing if the man was following her, she trusted Amity though, Amity could hold him off, she had to.

Alex ran for a long time, she didn't know if it was the pain in her lungs that made her eyes well up with tears or if it was the fear. She hadn't felt like this since she had been with the vampires that had kidnapped her.

It could have been hours or simply 20 minutes, but either way, she came to a road, a real on. She didn't recognize it, but it didn't matter, all she needed was for someone to stop, a nice person to lend her their phone for a few seconds.

000

The machete got stuck in the dry wall a second to long and the weight of his body sent both of up tumbling to the floor. My head connected to the floor and I saw stars once again. It took every ounce of strength to roll him off of me and I reached for the knife at the thigh. His closed fist connected with my face before I reached it.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get out from underneath him, and ran back into the living room. The hallway was to narrow, I needed more space. _Come on Alex_ I had no idea how long it would take her to find someone and get Jody here, but I needed to hold out as long as possible. It would really suck to miss them by a few minutes.

I managed to make it into the kitchen before he was halfway through the living room and dove for the hiding stop that Alex and I had crouched in before. He crashed thought the sheet the moment after I closed to closet door.

000

Alex was a little surprised how many cars passed her before someone pulled over. She knew that people weren't as helpful as they might have been a decade or two ago, but you would think that a teenage girl walking barefoot down the road might make them a little curious, curious enough to stop.

Finally, it was a state trooper that stopped. He recognized her thanks to the Amber alert Jody and the FBI had out of them. Apparently, he had taken them about half an hour away from the town.

"We can't wait that long!" She exclaimed to the officer when he told her about the wait time. "He has Amity and her head's all kind of messed up!"

"Listen, they will get here in half that time." He had her sitting in the back of car, trying to calm her down, not that it was working.

000

It took him a little while to find me, not that I was complaining. It gave me time to calm down, time to rethink every decision that brought me to this point. I swear to god, if Alex ever tries to talk me into going to another party, I will tie her to a chair and force her to watch Dr. Sexy MD for hours until she passes out. Once he did find me though, he had grabbed the machete from the wall, he gripped me by the arm and pulled me to where my face was inches from his, my feet almost off the ground. I could smell the rotting teeth though his parted lips.

His eyes were full of an anger that I haven't ever seen in another person, not a human anyway. He was breathing hard, like chasing me around had been most exercise then he was used to. My breath was caught in my lungs, unable to leave my chest. But I was on autopilot, I don't remember grabbing it, but the knife from my thigh was suddenly in my hands. I looked him in the eye, unable to stop my hand from thrusting upward, causing the blade to sink into his chest.

The anger gave way to confusion and his grip on my weakened. I ripped myself away from him the second my feet where flat on the ground, the knife came with me. He gripped at the wound and it seemed to take forever for him to fall to the ground.

I don't know how long I stood there, just looking at the body on the kitchen floor, blood pooling underneath him. I stood there long enough to hear the sound of police sirens to cut though the walls of the house. The sound didn't cut me out of the trance, but it did make me leave the room and head outside. The first one that made it to the house was a black SUV, Agent Morgan seemed to jump out of it before it came to a full stop. Another agent that I didn't recognize came out after him from the other side.

Agent Morgan appeared in front of me without me realizing it. "Hey…can I have that?" His voice was softer then he used with me before. He was reaching for the knife slowly. I found myself pulling away from him. My knife. My eyes snapped to his, my arm pushed behind myself, my breath coming out in quick bursts. "You don't need it anymore." He assured. He reached around me, his hand covering mine around the hilt, carefully pulling my fingers away until it dropped into his hand.

"Is he dead?" The words came out cold and detached, not anything like I felt. My hands were still warm from where my hand had touched his chest where the blade entered him. I'm sure there was literal blood on my hands, I couldn't, I wouldn't look down to check. Agent Morgan looked at someone over my shoulder.

"Yeah…he's gone." I couldn't tell how it made me feel, it just made my body feel cold.

"I…" The air in my chest wasn't enough. "I…"

"Amity!" I hadn't noticed Jody's truck pulling up, Agent Morgan moved away, and Jody replaced him.

000

"She killed him." Morgan said to Emily as they watched the black bag get loaded into the back of a truck.

"It was self-defense."

"I know," he said and sighed. "You know, we meet take down all these killers, we arrest them and put them behind bars for as long as possible, but we almost never meet their kids. And Amity…she reminds me of a war veteran, even when we were interviewing her. Her face after I told her he was dead…this isn't the first time something like this has happened to her, it can't be." Emily was chewing on the inside of her cheek as he was talking.

"Did he hurt her too bad?"

"Her eye's just about swollen shut and Alex said she had a concussion." Emily thought about going over to the ambulance that was about to take her to the hospital but thought better of it. She didn't know if Jody told Amity about her yet, and incase she did, Emily didn't want to overwhelm her. "She'll be okay, physically." Morgan was watching Emily as he said it. "You good?"

"Yeah…I just…I knew Dean Winchester."

"You what?"

"I met him in College…well, I was in college, he was just passing through." Morgan didn't know where she was going with this. "He was nice, and good looking."

"You didn't."

"I did. And he got me pregnant, with a little girl…a beautiful little girl who he took with him." Emily took a deep breath, "A little girl who I thought was dead before we got to this town."

000

"Jody, I'm fine." Alex pushed the older woman away as the ambulance drove them to the hospital. "Just a few scratches. Amity's the one that you should be babying."

"I'm not _babying_ either one of you. But if you two ever sneak off to a party without my permission again….neither one of you will be able to walk again."

"Hey! I was just trying to have fun with my friends, how was I supposed to know this would happen?" Alex bickered. Her and Jody bickered for the ride while I leaned back against the metal walls, a Paramedic shining one of those lights in my eyes. I tried to ignore the woman. Was there a way I could have knocked him out without killing him?

They forced me into an MRI machine and confirmed what I already knew. They gave me some pain killers and steroids to help the swelling in my eye and said they wanted to keep me for a few hours to make sure I didn't have any swelling in my head. Alex, just like she said, only had a few scratches.

"Have you called Dad yet?" I asked once the door the hospital room was closed, and I was sure no one would hear.

"I was waiting until I was alone, the agents have been around me the entire time." She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and handed it to me. Dad's number was already at the top of the recent caller list.

"Jody." He answered, I could hear the Impala's engine in the background.

"Daddy." I heard the breaks scream in protest and Uncle Sam cursed loudly in the passenger seat.

"What the hell dude!"

"Amity. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. At the hospital. I have a concussion and I can't open my eye but I'm okay. You can't come yet; the FBI are still here." Even as I said it, I was hoping he'd find a way around it.

"The second they get in their trucks and pass the county line I'll be there. What happened to the Son of a Bitch? They arrest him?" Suddenly the emotions that I hadn't been able to comprehend were clear as day after he asked the question.

"He's dead." The words broke, and Jody wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "I killed him." The sharp breaths turned to hiccups and gross sobbing. "I didn't have a choice-"

"Amy, don't worry about that right now-"

"He's dead because I couldn't fight him. I should have done something else, I should have run with Alex and got away."

"Amity! It's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault? I shoved a knife into his chest! How is that not my fault? You weren't there, you don't know…"

"I've been in enough fights that I know, sometimes you just can't save them no matter how much you try and Amy, baby, that piece of shit had it coming. It's going to be okay."

"He was a human."

"Humans can be worse than monsters. It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not going to be okay."

000

Emily stood outside Amity's hospital room. Hotch had given her the green light on leaving the scene after all the bodies had been cleaned up. Morgan had been watching her from the side lines after she came clean about Amity. He didn't know what to make of it and he didn't want to say the wrong thing, so he avoided her.

Emily was hopping that he wouldn't share it with the rest of the team that didn't know, not that she think he would, just worried in general. Emily didn't know if she should knock or just wait for someone to come out.

She didn't have to debate for long because Jody ended up opening the door after a few moments of Emily standing there. "Sorry." Emily said, "I just…is she okay?" It took Jody a few seconds to recover from the surprise.

"She'll be fine. She's got a hard head." Emily cracked a smile. "She knows…I told her about you. Her and I hadn't gotten a chance to talk about what she wants to do…."

"No." Emily said quickly, "I don't want to overwhelm her. She's had enough excitement for a little while." Jody shrugged.

"Yeah…but I think it might help her feel a little better, give her something to focus on. All she can think about…she feels really guilty about what happened. She's tough…but she's still a kid." Jody opened the door and nodded for Emily to go inside. "Alex, why don't you come with me to grab some stuff from home?" Alex looked between the agent and Jody, not understanding but she didn't argue with Jody. Amity watched Emily walk into the room with a straight face, but it was clear to Emily that she'd been crying.

"Hi…is it okay if I take a seat?" Amity didn't say anything for a long second.

"I guess." Amity wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

 **Sorry for not updating for awhile! Here's the next chapter! Please leave your thoughts and thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Emily sat down, Emily didn't know how she should break the silence.

"What happened to your face?" Amity asked after it became clear that Emily wasn't going to start the conversation. Emily's hand flinched, absent-mindedly wanting to touch the faded bruising. She had though she covered them well enough for them to go unnoticed.

"A previous case." Emily scooted to the edge of the seat.

"You got into a fight?"

"Kind of." Amity looked at her for a long second.

"You didn't fight back." Amity nodded to Emily's hands. "There's no bruising on your hands. Why didn't you fight back?" Amity didn't know where she was going with this, or why she even cared as much as she did.

"Fighting back wasn't productive." Emily said. "If I had fought them, we wouldn't have had the time we needed to save the victims." Amity chewed on the inside of her lip, accepting the answer. "But you understand what happened today was self-defense? Right?"

"It doesn't matter. He was a person, a regular person." Amity's head had bells ringing, she knew she should think through everything she said to Emily, but she was too tired, to upset to really care about anything. Her headache and the feeling of the stiches on her forehead weren't helping.

"He wasn't a regular person." Emily said, "he killed five girls, you would have been the sixth if you hadn't protected yourself. I understand why you're upset, I understand you feel guilty, that's a normal feeling." Amity shook her head stubbornly. "How's your head."

"I've been worse. Once…once my head stops pounding, the worse will be over with." They were quiet again.

"What…what did your father tell you about me?" Emily almost stumbled over the word father. She would have called him by his name, but after Amity's reaction to Hotch and Morgan, Emily wanted to air on the side of caution.

"Just that your mother threated to stop paying for your education if you kept me. He didn't know much else." She blew out a long breath, rubbing the bruises on her arm.

"Yeah…she's a piece of work. But that's not an excuse. If I could redo it, I would have told her to get lost-"

"You don't have to apologize." Amity's voice was frustrated. "You were like what? Early twenties, late teens? I don't know what your whole situation was but if your mom was paying for your tuition, you probably wouldn't have been able to pay for it yourself? Who would have paid for me? Would you have even been able to finish if you gave up help for me? I had an okay life, it wasn't perfect, but I'm sure other people had it way worse, whatever I wanted, dad gave it to me, I almost always had a warm bed, food." Amity shrugged. "You don't have to feel bad, dad was good to me." Amity stumbled over ' _was'_ but she knew, even in her overly emotional state, that slipping up about his status would only cause more problems.

Emily gave her a soft smile. "I…when you were really little, your dad used to send me pictures, some of your drawings, you know, stuff that parents keep." Amity furrowed her eyebrows, Dean hadn't told her about that. "But I left the country and I guess he couldn't track me down. When I came back, it was around the time you were nine, or ten. I looked for you, but Dean and your uncle had been held at a police station by SSA Hendrickson that exploded. I thought you were in there as well." Amity could remember exactly what Emily was referring to. Amity didn't like to think about that time, with her father on his way to hell, Sam constantly lying and going behind Dean's back. That night had been particularly traumatic, as much as Amity liked to think of herself as 'used to supernatural warfare', being trapped in a police station while being surrounded by demons was still ranked pretty high on her list of scary experiences.

"We left before it blew up." Amity said. "We were back at the motel room." Emily wanted to ask more questions, but she didn't want this conversation to feel like an interrogation.

"I should have kept looking, but I…I was scared of getting my hopes up, only to find even more proof that you hadn't made it." Amity didn't know what to say to that. Her whole life had been filled with people she cared about dying over and over again. Sometimes they came back, other times they stayed dead. Amity couldn't think of anything more agonizing then not knowing. "I understand that wasn't fair to you, I understand if you are angry with me, you have more then a right to be."

"I'm not angry." Amity sighed. Her head was jumbled, and she knew that her thoughts weren't exactly the same as they would be if she was in a better condition, but she was doing her best to separate her emotions from the events of earlier today and the emotions she had for Emily. "It was probably for the best." Emily didn't understand and her face must have shown it.

"People around me die," Amity admitted, "and no, Dad didn't kill them. I know that you probably think I was abused or something, that's the impression I got from your friends anyway, but…Dad didn't do anything without a reason. He wasn't a mindless killer who decapitated puppies in his free time. He was caring, loving and he…" Amity trailed off, her hand moving up to her neckless, closing her eyes tightly as another round of drums beat though her skull.

"Amity…" Emily frowned at the obvious look of pain on her face, "maybe this conversation should wait until you're out of the hospital."

"I'm fine." Amity's voice was back to being frustrated. "If they'd just give me some better pain meds, I'd be perfect." She cracked a humorless smile.

"I'm sure they have a reason for not giving them to you."

"Yeah, because they're bitches." It took Emily a second before she started chuckling. Amity smiled as well. "What do your friends think about me? Do they know?"

"Um…My boss knows, I felt like he needed to know because it affected my bias against the story. And two of my teammates know."

"Are they angry at you with having a kid with…with one of the bad guys?" Amity refused to call him a serial killer. It didn't matter that he had kind of became one when he was a demon, Dean Winchester was not a killer, he didn't kill normal people unless he had to, our he was under the influence of some kind of evil.

"No one has said anything." She said, "I think they'll be more upset that I hadn't told them beforehand, not that it happened."

"What about your mom? How would she feel if she knew you were talking to me right now?"

"I'm not sure. Her and I don't talk all that often." Amity licked her lips, she couldn't tell if Emily was just trying to be sincere, or if it was all a show. They taught things like that at the FBI right. All of them seemed to be able to control their expressions, if they could keep emotions off, then they should be able to put fake emotions on. There was a light knock on the door and Jody poked her head inside.

"Amity, they're ready to release you." Amity sighed in relief. She thought for sure that they were going to try and keep her overnight. All she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep in her own bed. Emily smiled tightly.

"They're probably waiting on me to leave." She said, standing up. Amity wasn't sure how she felt about that. "I left my card with Sherriff Mills, you can call or text me whenever you like. No matter the time." Amity nodded.

"Hopefully I'll be getting a new phone soon." Amity looked to Jody, even though Dean would be the one buying it. Emily smiled at her, she wasn't' sure what type parting would be considered appropriate. Amity didn't seem like the type of person to appreciate hugs or any type of physical contact, so Emily settled with a soft wave before leaving her alone with Jody.

000

Dean waited until he got the all clear from Jody before he came. If he hadn't been worried about the possible repercussions for both Jody and Amity, he wouldn't have given a damn about the FEDs.

Dean had no idea what to expect. All he could think about was her voice on the phone after they took her to the hospital. He hated that she had to deal with things like that. He knew when she was born that the chances of her growing up like a normal kid was ludicrous, even though he went out of his way to treat her like a normal kid. Dean didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, much to John's displeasure. If she didn't want to play with crossbows, then she didn't have to. There were a few things that Dean put his food down on though, like martial arts, that was nonnegotiable.

Bobby had been the saving grace for her childhood. Dean had promised himself that he would never drop her off somewhere, but Bobby was different, he was the only one, save Jody, that Dean could trust his daughter's life with on a continuous basis. Bobby loved and treated her like the granddaughter he never had, all she had to do was look at something with mild desire and it was hers. When he died, not only was Dean beside himself with grief, but watching his daughter go through it was the most painful thing he ever experienced.

When Dean made it to Jody's house, Amity had already passed out on her bed.

He sunk down into her beanbag chair next to her bed, not wanting to wake her up. The stitches on her face were surrounded by ugly bruises and he could tell by the expression on her face that she was in pain. After about an hour, Sam popped his head into the bedroom, giving Dean a questioning look. Dean nodded to the sleeping girl.

"Jody wasn't her to take another round of pain medication." Dean frowned, he didn't want to wake her up. Sam jiggled the little bottle of pills and Dean folded. It didn't take him all but reaching in her direction for her to jump up away from him.

"Hey there." Dean said gently, moving from the beanbag to the edge of the bed. Her breathing was labored, but the fear on her face vanished after she realized who it was that woke her up. Dean wasn't expecting her to jump at him, but he braced himself in time. Sam came all the way into the room, handing Dean the bottle of pills. "Come on, I've got some meds for you."

"It sucks." She said into her chest. "They don't do shit except for make me dizzy."

"I doubt it's the pain meds that are making you dizzy." She didn't respond him. Sam ruffled her hair slightly before leaving her and Dean alone. Dean readjusted the way they were sitting, essentially scooping her up and sitting back down on the bed so his back was against the wall. He pulled her away enough so he could see her face. "He got you good."

Amity didn't respond, and Dean opened the medicine bottle and handed them to her. He saw a glass of water on her nightstand and handed that to her as well. "Come one, down they go." He encouraged. She made a face when she swallowed them and basically fell back against his chest, sighing and tucking her head underneath his chin. Dean was the only person in the world that could make her feel completely safe, Sam was a close second but there was something about Dean. She figured it was just because he was her dad, she knew that he would literally die before he allowed anything or anyone to hurt her. They'd have to climb over his dead body.

"Can you ask Jody to get my knife back?" Amity asked after several moments of silence passed.

"I'll get you a new one."

"But I like that one." Her voice was almost whining, and Dean chuckled.

"I'll see what Jody can do." Dean wasn't sure how to start the conversation about what happened or about her mother, Emily. He didn't want to upset her, but it was a conversation that needed to be had. He smoothed down her hair, pressing his nose against the top of his head. "No more going to parties without me knowing." Dean said.

"I didn't even want to go, I knew something bad was going to happen."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, and next time you've got some friends trying to drag you into dangerous situations, you need to tell Jody or I. It doesn't make you a snitch, it makes you smart." Amity didn't say anything. "But this wasn't your fault." She still didn't respond.

"You know, the first time I killed a man, a human, not a monster, I was a little older then you. About 18." Dean felt her shift against him. "Da- Grandpa and I were hunting a Wendigo out in one of the Carolina's. We found the cave/layer/nest thing and we finished it up, easy-peasy, Grandpa was a little banged up, nothing to serious, but one of the victims had been tied up down there for a little to long, he didn't know we were there to help him. Grandpa tired calming him down, Sam gave it a go and the guy attacked him, tried to strangle him. I blacked out, next thing I knew the guy had a bullet wound in his head and my finger was on the trigger."

"He was going to kill Uncle Sam."

"And that son of a bitch was going to kill you. It sucks, trust me, I get it, but I want you to understand, when it comes down between you and another person, I always want you to choose yourself. That man did not deserve to live, not after what he did to those girls."

"But."

"No buts." Dean smoothed her hair down once again. "No buts."

 **Yay! Dean's back and Emily got to have a real conversation with Amity, albeit awkward. Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

I found myself not being able to sleep. It wasn't anything new, in fact, I had been expecting it. After something 'traumatic' happened, I always went a week or two with straight nightmares before they would spread out and become a weekly or biweekly occurrence.

School was nothing more then irritating. The students seemed to fall into two different categories, they would either avoid me all together, not make eye contact and move to the other side of the hall if I was walking towards them, or they would ask me stupid questions about what happened. _Was it scary_? _Were you worried about dying? Where did you learn to do things like that?_ Someone started a rumor that the only reason I wasn't arrested was because Jody was my guardian. You would think they would have other things to talk about, but since the only fun thing to do around here was get drunk and gossip, they really didn't.

"Amity." I felt dad rip the blankets off of me in an attempt to get me out of bed. "Rise and shine, we got stuff to do today."

"I was already up." I said, pushing myself up with the palms of my hands. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of my face.

"If today wasn't you're 16th birthday, I would have thought you were 50 with those undereye circles." He easily smacked the pillow away as I threw it at him.

"I don't wanna do anything."

"To bad, get dressed." He left the room after that. Alex make several sounds of protest from her bed.

"Why does he have to be so loud?" She rolled over to face the wall.

"It's all the gun shots." I said digging around in my closet, a pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt were the first things I grabbed, so that's what I wore. "He's going deaf." She coughed out a laugh. I turned the light off that he had left off and shut the bedroom door when I left. Uncle Sam was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee when I made it into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday short-stop." He smirked as I narrowed my eyes at the nickname. I scoffed at his words and poured myself a cup to match.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Dad's up at eight? What the hell?"

"He's excited." The look on uncle Sam's face made my stomach flip slightly. Generally, whenever dad got excited, someone ended up in a jail cell or someone's grave got dug up, or both.

"Good excited or, I need to wear running shoes excited?" Uncle Sam shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." He said, "but what you're wearing is fine." I rolled my eyes as I heard dad's heavy footfalls coming down the stairs.

"You ready?" The smile on his face reminded me of the time he took down an entire nest of vampires by himself.

"I just made myself a cup of coffee." I lifted said mug to my lips, letting the bitter taste wake me up fully. Dad sunk into the chair next to me, his foot began to bounce on the floor. "What kind of drugs are you on this morning?" I asked. Uncle Sam masked his smile behind the paper.

"Drugs?"

"You're awfully…chipper."

"It's your birthday? Why wouldn't I be excited? Why aren't you excited?"

"Normally you spend my birthday threatening to kill nonexistent boyfriends while we do something fun, yet stupid." He nodded.

"Well, do I need to kill any boyfriends?"

"I just said they were nonexistent."

"Right, anyway, finish up. We'll grab some breakfast at the diner in town and then we'll be on our way." He clapped his hands together. "Hurry up, Sammy, get some shoes on." His tone of voice got the two of us moving, slowly, but moving all the same. Jody came down stairs just as we were leaving.

"Have fun." She was still in her morning slippers and she thanked me for making her an extra pot of coffee. I kissed her on the cheek before trying to be Uncle Sam to Shotgun only for him to physically remove me from the seat.

"Hey! It's my birthday."

"And you get the whole backseat all to yourself."

0000

I couldn't tell if the forensic people did a good job cleaning up or if the bodies had been the only evidence of a crime. Granted, it wasn't like dad took me over to where the bodies were found, he was more interested in the dilapidated car shells that littered the property. He still had that excited look in his eyes, but it dimmed down slightly as we all remembered what this place meant to all of us years ago, what the recent events. Dad didn't say anything until we were about an acer deep.

"See any you like?" He asked, nodding to the antique bodies.

"Any I like?"

"You're sixteen now, it's license time." That's when his behavior clicked. All the years him and Bobby spent teaching me about cars, how to fix them, keep them running, Bobby helped me dismantle and rebuild my first motor when I was ten. With everything that's happened over the last week, well year if I'm being honest with myself, the idea of getting my own car had gone to the depths of my mind. I looked around with different intentions in mind. "We'll rebuild it, slap some nice paint on it, radio, speakers, the whole nine yards."

Seeing the salvage yard was both refreshing and depressing all at the same time. It's not like the place was perfect, pretty and clean when Bobby was alive, but there was just an empty feeling, the overgrown plants seemed more out of control then they did before. All the cars stood out to me, but at the same time they didn't. Some of them looked completely destroyed, bent up and out of shape, piled on top of one another.

Dad left me alone while I walked the property, I could tell that he was eyeing a few, his feet kicking at dry rotted tires, his hands dusting off some hoods as we walked past. "What about that one?" I nodded my head to a 1970 dodge challenger RT. It was buried under a few slates of scrap metal, but I could make out the bumper. Dad tilted his head back and forth as he looked it over.

"Doesn't look that bad." He pulled off the metal, tossing it to the side, inspecting the body, clearing the caked-on dirt from the window and peering inside. "This is what you want?" I moved closer, stepping over the metal and moving to stand next to him. The windshield was cracked, the passenger side window was broken, and the inside looked like it was covered in dirt and mold, but hey, it had all its seats.

"Yes. Is it salvageable?" He opened the door and popped the hood; the hinges made some serious protests and dad gave a low whistle.

"Yeah, we…we can make it work."

0000

It took three straight weeks, every day I'd come home from school and would meet Dad over at the salvage yard and we'd work on it. When we started, it looked like it would never be finished, we gutted the whole thing, seats, the engine, sensors, the computer, everything. He ordered everything new, well as new as he could get, I got to pick out some leather seats, speakers and a nice, modern radio, dad tried to convince me to keep with the same model he had that only accepted tapes and I gave him a respectful, hell no. Apparently I was douching it up but I simply shrugged and continued to install it.

"You don't need no God Damned rear camera."

"I'm not putting in the camera, I just wanna be able to talk on the phone with it connected to the thing."

"Why don't you just answer the phone."

"Because this is what I want, you told me I could have anything that I wanted." He mumbled a few things under his breath, but he left it alone. In the mean-time, Jody took me to get my license. I wasn't worried about it, I had my permit for the year and Dad had me driving long before that, this was just a formality.

Everything was going smoothly, I drove with the lady, she gave me all the points I needed, Jody got all the paperwork filled out but once it became time to take my picture and print the damn thing, the lady at the desk made a little sound of surprise. "Oh! I almost forgot, just gotta check your vision really quick and you'll be all good to go." I gave Jody a questioning look and she shrugged. "Gotta do for everyone hun." The lady led me over to a counter with the little vision box, "just push your forehead against the bar, and line your eyes up with the holes. One side is gonna go dark, the other will have letters in it, just read them out to me left to right, top to bottom." Seemed easy enough. I did as she said, the left side when dark, I could read most of them until I got to the third line, that's when things got a little blurry, she did the next eye and I could read down to the second line. "Do you wear glasses sweetie?" She asked.

"Nope." I felt myself become a little frustrated, I could see fine. It wasn't like I was walking into walls and I knew all the streets names without having to read the signs, maybe that's why I never really had a problem before.

"Well, I can't give you your license until you can pass the vision test." She sounded apologetic. "Just go get your eyes checked, get some glasses and come back. You won't have to retake the test or anything, I'll keep your score on record." Jody thanked her at the lady apologized.

"I don't need glasses." I said to Jody as we left.

"Pretty sure you do." She said, "its not that bad, glasses aren't the worst thing in the world." Dad seemed a bit skeptical about it but didn't argue with Jody when she told him she'd be making an appointment.

"I think you'd look cute in glasses." Dad said as we watched me install new rims before doing the tires.

"I don't care about looking cute." I said, "What happens if I get punched in the face and the glasses shatter, then I'm at a disadvantage."

"That's what you're worried about. Not that you should be getting into any fights, but you can always toss them away if you think things are going to get hairy, or you can wear contacts and then you don't have to worry." He smiled, "but seriously, no fights if you can help it. You've been doing pretty good lately." I scoffed.

"These kids at school keep testing me." I shook my head, "can you roll that tire over here please?" Dad did as I requested.

"Don't let them get to you." He didn't even ask what they were doing, "the kids around here have nothing better to do, other then band together to find someone to pick on. You got through it when you lived with Bobby, you've only got a few more years until you're out. You've made it through worse situations." His tone sounded flat at the last part, I figured he was remembering all the bullshit that's happened over the last 10 years or so. "If you can escape from Crowley and stay off his radar essentially on your own for almost a year, you can do basically anything." I knew that was just as much as a sore spot for him as it was for me.

I let the conversation drop after that and we worked in silence.

0000

Getting air blown into your eyes isn't painful, but it's sure as hell uncomfortable. I found myself blinking excessively as my eyes adjusted to the weird drops they put in them. It became pretty clear, pretty quickly, that when compared to normal people standards, I was just a wee bit blind, not blind blind, but blind enough they didn't want me on the road without some help.

"So… I only gotta wear them when I'm driving?" I asked the bald doctor dude.

"You should wear them all the time, the more you strain your eyes, the worse your vision is going to get." He said. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as his words filtered in through one ear and out the other.

"So...what if I just don't look at things to hard, then I won't be straining my eyes." The man sighed.

"That's not how it works." I could hear Jody roll her eyes behind me.

"I'll make sure she wears them." The doctor gave her a thankful look and dropped that discussion. I begrudgingly picked out a pair of frames before they were sent off to some lab thing and I had to wait a couple weeks before I got them back.

"Why can't I get contacts?" I asked as Jody dragged me back to the car.

"After you can prove to me that you'll wear your glasses all the time without me having to force you, then you can get contacts." I groaned.

"But I'll be more likely to wear the contacts."

"I don't believe you."

0000

"Have you talked to your mom at all?" Dad asked me one night while we were going back to Jody's after working on my car. I shrugged.

"No. I don't know what to say to her." He nodded, accepting the answer.

"Maybe you should just try talking to her, tell her what you like, what you don't. Find out what she likes, you know. It doesn't uhh…doesn't have to be serious things." He glanced at me a few times as he drove. "I've looked at the file they have on me, Sam got ahold of it. It's not…" He scoffed and shook his head. "You don't owe your mom anything, and I know that when you think of your mom, you think of Lisa, and I'm sorry, you don't have any idea how sorry I am that her and Ben got taken away from you-"

"From us Dad," He was quiet for a second before nodding and continuing. I looked out the window, knowing that if I looked at him, I'd start crying and I really didn't want to do that.

"Right. But…I don't know…" He shook his head, blowing out a deep breath. He was maxing out his chick-flic moment quota. "Do what you want, I don't want to force you to do anything, but just think about it." I could feel him looking at me after we turned into Jody's drive way. He turned the car off.

"Alright."

 **Here's the next chapter. I wanted one that focused more on the Winchester's as a family unit, so i hoped you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think! thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dad stayed in town until I got my glasses and he got the car legal. It turned into a whole big thing, Jody bought two pairs, apparently I was going to inevitably break them, and she was saving us time and frustration.

The second the stupid frames came to rest in front of my eyes, I felt the worse headache begin to build in the back of my head. "Jody, they hurt." I pulled them off my eyes, but the look Jody gave me, made me push the glasses back up the bridge of my nose. I will say that everything in the room looked clearer, not that I would ever admit it out loud.

"Once you get used to them, they won't hurt at all." I grumbled a few choice words, "Come on Amy, why do you have to be so difficult?" I didn't answer her.

"Yeah, Amy, why you gotta be so difficult." Dad's voice was taunting, and he didn't even try to cover up the smirk on his face. Jody turned her annoyed face to him, but he didn't look remorseful in the slightest.

"This is your doing." She told him, smacking him on the shoulder.

Dad snickered. "Yep, I sure did." Jody rolled her eyes, "But for real, They're cute Amity."

"I already told you how I felt about the 'cute' thing. I don't need glasses."

"You do if you want to drive." Uncle Sam said, "glasses aren't a bad thing. They literally help you see better. If we had noticed when you were younger, you would have had them for the last several years." I just looked at him but didn't respond.

"Whatever." I huffed.

000

After dad left, the house quieter then it had been for the last several weeks. It felt quieter anyway. Claire and Alex were plenty loud with their bickering, but it was different. I wasn't as involved with their disagreements as I might have been before everything happened. I spent most of my time out in Bobby's cabin. I liked the silence and it made me feel like nothing had ever changed, that Bobby would walk through the door when news on another monster to fight. I missed living with Dad and being around him all the time. I understood that not being around him was the safest thing. It was easier for him too, knowing that I was out of harms way for the most part, but I hated it.

Jody freaked one night when I fell asleep on the couch and didn't tell her where I was. It didn't help that my phone died and by the time I had gotten home, she was really close to putting out an amber alert. From that point on, I had to text her when I was on my way there and let her know how long I was planning on staying there. It was at that point that I realized just how much Bobby had left me. In his will, he didn't mention anything by name, it was one sentence that said anything he owned was passed down to me, everything would be taken care of by Jody until I turned 18 and could legally take possession of it. Jody had a file with everything in it somewhere, but I hadn't looked though it. I know he had a few dozen cabins all over the country that now belong to me, but I don't know exactly how many or where they were. I also didn't know what I was going to do with them, Bobby used to use them for other hunters that needed places to crash but no one other than Dad, uncle Sam and Charlie had used them in at least the past 10 years and I really didn't want to be even that involved with hunting.

The idea of having several properties around the country sounded really appealing, but I had a feeling that most if not all would need a lot of work to be anything worth living in. I could probably sell a few, I didn't need that many, use the money to buy a nice house. Dad made it clear that I could do anything I wanted with them and he wouldn't interfere.

I was really enjoying being here alone, no one yelling, no one speaking to me when I don't want them to, I could draw whatever I wanted without someone looking over my shoulder and commenting on it. Just because I kept drawing that same dude's body over and over didn't mean anything was wrong. Overall, its safe to say that I just liked to be alone.

000

Emily didn't know the right amount of time that needed to pass before reaching out to Amity or if she shouldn't contact her at all and just let Amity come around on her own. It was an odd line that Emily never thought she would have to toe.

Aaron attempted to speak to her shortly after they returned home. He honesty wanted to see where he head was at and offer her any support that he could. It quickly became clear that Emily just needed time to adjust. The biggest thing was coming to terms with the fact that Amity wasn't dead, she's very much alive. Emily had felt better after speaking with Amity.

One of the biggest trainings they go through in the academy, is how to address abused children, a lot of times, the kids didn't understand that they were abused. If Emily had spent more time with Amity, she'd have a better idea, but from their one conversation, it didn't seem like Amity held anything but respect for her father. It didn't seem forced, she didn't seem agitated with Emily for assuming that she might have been abused. The one thing about their conversation that really stood out to Emily was when she was referring to the man she had killed. _He was a regular person._

That wouldn't have stood out to her if it wasn't for Dean's illness. It would be much easier for a child to justify their father killing other people if said child believed that the people being killed were monsters. That train of thought was quickly crushed, _I'm overthinking it,_ Emily said to herself.

She spent the month trying to focus on work and when Amity finally texted her the conversation was the definition of awkward. Emily didn't want to upset her, but she didn't know the girl well enough to know what would be crossing the line. It didn't help that they were texting, and Emily couldn't read Amity body language or even hear a change in tone.

Emily asked her about favorite food, what she likes to do for fun and left questions about her past hall onto the back burner. In turn, Amity asked about Emily's job. The idea of the BAU seemed to interest her. After a little probing, it because clear to Emily that Dean only ever operated as the regular FBI. Amity didn't know anything about the other branches or how their operations differed.

" _Wouldn't most of your evidence be circumstantial?"_ The idea of the bad guys getting prosecuted and going to jail was also foreign to her, in her life, the bad guys were killed, there's no jail for monsters besides purgatory.

" _Our profiles lead to people, and when we find the right one, it generally leads to real evidence."_ The more Amity learned about the difference between agents like Hendrickson and agents like Emily, the more she wondered why they didn't have the BAU looking for Dean when everything was going down.

When Amity's questions began to slow down, Emily asked her about how she was doing after everything that happened. Amity managed to summarize her feelings into two words. " _I'm fine."_ She didn't elaborate, just asked another question.

0000

"She won't talk about anything emotional, not on her end anyway." Emily said to J.J. about a week after her and Amity started talking. "She's got some serious trust issues."

"Well, I mean…it's probably going to take her a long time to open up to you. It's not something you can rush."

"I know." Emily said quickly. "I wasn't really expecting her to." Emily sighed, not knowing how to explain what she was trying to say. "I just, even when she's telling me a story, you can tell she's leaving a lot out. I can't tell if she'd trying to make me feel better about not telling me about the bad things or if she just doesn't want to talk about it. I've tried asking her but once you try pushing past small talk or pushing at the little information she provides, it's like talking to a wall."

"Give her time." J.J. gave her an empathetic smile. "She'll come around." Emily scoffed.

"I'm a little worried she's not dealing with everything that happened. I spoke to Jody and apparently the kids at school are giving her a hard time." Emily leaned forward on the table, they were sitting in the little area with the coffee pot. "Jody thinks its only a matter of time before she gets into a fight."

"Has she tried putting Amity in some kind of counseling?"

"Jody said that trying to force her to talk to someone would only make things worse. She's spoken to the school, but they aren't cooperating with her and they made it clear that if Amity gets into a fight on school property, she'll be expelled." Both women were quiet for a few moments.

"How many high schools are in Sioux Falls? There can't be many, it barely looked like there were enough kids to fill the one we saw."

"One, I already looked it up. They don't even have a secondary option for the kids that do get expelled. If she gets kicked out, she'll either have to move or be homeschooled." Emily frowned at the thought.

000

"Can you move." Someone's voice sounded from the desk behind me. I couldn't tell if they were trying to talk to me or if it was directed to someone else, but I ignored it all the same. I'm completely finished with this school. I overheard some of the football players talking about me. I only caught the tail end of the conversation, but I heard my name and "hit that" along with hooting and laughing, only for it to be followed up with someone disagreeing and saying the word "crazy".

The kids here had never paid this much attention to me before it happened. I was just another name on a roster, another blonde girl amongst many. I was considered average to the teachers, I didn't do amazing, but I wasn't failing any of my classes. But now, teachers were handling me like I was going to break, spoke to me in soft tones, excusing me from projects and assignments and the kids treated me like an exhibit at the zoo.

"Hey." The voice sounded again, I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Can you move the next desk over?" I glanced over my shoulder at the kid. He was one of the football players, his name was Toni. He wasn't a big kid, normal build with brown hair and a stupid look on his face.

"Why?" My voice sounded tired and detached.

"Cause, Jimmy needs to sit here."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because I don't need to be sitting next to crazy bitches." I blinked at him twice before turning around and looked in the general direction of the teacher. When the bell rang, I made sure that I was the last kid to leave the room.

Toni sent me a dirty look when I passed him and his girlfriend in the hall, a little voice in the back of my head told me to take a deep breath and let it roll off my back, hurting him wasn't going to help me any. Alex was moving things around in her locker when I found her.

"Can we go home?" My voice made her jump.

"We still have three more hours before we can leave." I rolled my eyes and thought about all the exits I could possible escape out of. "Don't even think about it." Alex said, giving me a look.

"If I sit here much longer…" I crossed my arms across my chest, shaking my head, "I just wanna burn this place down."

"Don't we all." Alex breathed out. "Ready for lunch?" She didn't give me time to answer before dragging me towards the cafeteria. The food offered here wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other schools I've attended, granted, I will eat just about anything, so it didn't really matter.

Most of Alex's friends were made through her boyfriend, they also happened to be on the football team, but these particular players were nice to me, I think it had more to do with them knowing me a little bit better then the rest of the school. They smiled as me and I forced one in return, pulling out my phone after finally sitting down to find a text from Emily.

After in initial awkwardness, it became pretty easy to talk to her. Talking to someone who didn't know about monsters and didn't press for information to hard was almost refreshing. Most of the long term, important relationships that I've made with people I consider my family has been done through life or death situations or with people who have had the same type of traumatic events under their toolbelt.

Part of me really like the simplicity of our conversations. Nothing to deep, nothing that really attached me to her, it was like those pen-pals that teachers tried setting us up with in grade school. The other part of me wanted to know what she knew about my dad, well, what the FBI knew about my dad, but I knew that the second I opened that can of worms, then there would be a lot more questions that I don't want to answer.

 **Thank you guys for reading and I hope you are enjoying it! Let me know what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

My hand throbbed as I stared the principle down through my cracked glasses. I was leaned back in the chair, my arms across my chest, mostly because my hand hurt like Hell, but also because…well that was the only real reason.

Tony and another football player by the name of Brad were sitting to my right. I can't really remember what happened, one second I was getting my math book out of my locker and the next second I was shoved into said locker by Tony as he walked past with his friends. Next thing I knew someone was pulling me off of Brad, who I'm guessing had jumped in, and I was being dragged to the front office.

Mr. Johnson looked to be at a loss for words, he continued to look between the two boys and myself. It was like he was trying to solve a hard math equation. "Miss Winchester…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do any of you want to explain what happened?"

"She attacked us!" Tony said quickly, not a pause in his words. I gave him a sideways look, his story didn't make a lick of sense, people just don't attack people without being provoked, not usually anyway. I shook my head and leaned back in my chair once again.

When Jody and the other two parents showed up, the overall feeling in the room changed. Jody wasted no time in bringing up all the phone calls and face to face meetings she'd had with the administration about my issues with the other students. The other parents were just as defensive, if not more. I did my best to tune them out when I wasn't being spoken to directly.

I would have thought that fighting them would have released the tension in my arms, that the tightness in my chest would lessen, but nothing changed. Jody's hand on my shoulder grabbed my attention again, I heard the words _zero tolerance_ and all the parents could see where this meeting was heading. Now, I don't blame the other parents, the only other high school that was in this town was created for the kids that got expelled from this school, it wasn't even a high school, it was a school that was mixed with all grade levels from all the schools. I didn't necessarily want to go there, but my common sense had temporarily vanished when my face hit my locker door.

"She's the aggressor." Tony's mother said.

"They pushed her into a locker, how does that make her the aggressor?" Jody asked.

"Toni is the one that pushed her, Brad just got caught in the middle, why is he being punished as well? This is between the girl and Toni."

"Her name is Amity." Jody said quickly, her tone hardening every time she opened her mouth.

"Either way, my son's nose is broken, and she went after him when she shouldn't have."

"The school board is very clear on their policy of fighting. Zero Tolerance has no room for exceptions. The other kids that witnessed the altercation, all agree that Toni pushed her, she furthered it by punching Toni and Brad jumped in against Amity. No one escapes fault in this situation." Mr. Johnson said.

"You're going to expel all of them without any other disciplinary issues?" Jody asked.

"All three of them have disciplinary problems!" He said, "between skipping, insubordination while in class and over all grades, none of them are model students. I have to abide by the rules, without rules, we don't have any structure, if they get away with it without the proper response, what does that tell the other students?" I heard Jody sigh behind me. "I advise you take your children home and we continue this meeting after everyone has had time to calm down and digest the information. We can come up with a plan on how to move them into alternative education."

Things ended rather quickly, Jody almost dragged me from the building, made me climb into the side of her truck. She said something about Alex driving my car home later and didn't talk after that. I would have thought she'd drop me off at home and go back to work, but I was surprised to find her following me into the house.

"Let me see your face." She sounded tired. The nurse had already cleaned me up pretty good, granted she really didn't look at me very hard, just enough to see if I needed stitches, thankfully I didn't, I had just gotten the last ones out.

"I'm fine."

"Amy please?" I sighed but moved close enough so she could touch me. My lip was split, and I could feel my eye darkening from when Brad got his one hit in. "Just your face?"

"My hand hurts a little." I shrugged.

"Take off your jacket." It was a little difficult to pull my hand through. I felt a little naked as I threw it onto the kitchen table. My hand looked a little swollen but not terribly. Jody said some things under her breath and grabbed her keys off the table.

"Where are we going?"

"To get your hand x-rayed." It was useless to argue with her about it, she was already beyond upset with me, staying quiet and just dealing with it was the easiest way for her not to kill me.

0000

When we finally got home after sitting in the emergency room for two hours, even though there was barely seven people sitting in the room. They did the X-ray and it was indeed broken, then we had to go sit in the orthopedic center of the hospital and wait on them to set me up with a cast.

Alex was home by the time we got back. She raised her eyebrow at the cast, but otherwise didn't comment on it. Jody had given me a good tongue lashing as we were sitting in the waiting room. Most of it was about talking to her, she didn't like the idea of me letting all my emotions boil up and over, granted, most of my life was spent going after the next big and bad, killing monsters is a really good way to let out my anger, didn't mean I liked killing things, but it was plus. These last two years, other than the summers that I've been spending with my father, I haven't had that outlet.

"You need to find another way to get your frustrations out, fighting kids is not a healthy alterative." She had said. "This expulsion is going to look terrible on your college applications, you really need to start thinking about your future, this isn't like how you grew up, you can't just pick up and leave town and pretend this never happened, this is going to follow you."

"I don't know if I want to go to college anymore." It was the first time I had said it out loud. It caught Jody by surprise.

"Then what do you want to do?" She asked. I thought about it for a long moment.

"I like the idea of being a tattoo artist." She furrowed her eyebrows and thought it over.

"When did you decide that?" I shrugged.

"I've always thought about it, I just…I was reading something online about the process of becoming one… I think I could do it. The only other thing I think I'm good at is cars or martial arts, but I don't think I would be good at teaching that long term, people piss me off too much when it comes to listening. That, and fighting riles me up, it doesn't calm me down like drawling does."

"It's up to you. If you really like the idea, why don't you do some more research and show me what you find. I'll see what I can do to help. You're still grounded though." Her tone didn't have any bite at the end. I knew she was saying it because she just felt like she needed to.

000

"Amity Mary Winchester." Dad's voice wasn't as scary over the phone as it could be in person. I knew that he was beyond angry, but there was a little safety in distance. "You broke your hand on the kids face? Seriously? I know I taught you better then that." I heard Uncle Sam's voice in the background and Dad snapped at him, "And what the hell? I told you no fighting. period!"

"I blacked out." Was my only response. "My hand is fine. Doctor said it could have been worse…and the kids deserved it."

"I don't care if they deserved it, what's the rule for fighting other kids?"

"Not on school property." I rolled my eyes as I repeated the mantra.

"Right."

"Well, its not an issue anymore." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jody and I are going to see if any of the schools here will take you." He said after a moment of silence.

"What about Emily?" Her name seemed to take the wind out of Dean's sails, and he was quiet for several moments.

"You're right, that wont work." He said. "I don't know then, guess it's back to home schooling again." I didn't mind home schooling, but at the same time I knew that it was going to cause Jody a lot of stress. Uncle Sam was probably the only person that could deal with making me do school work all the time without getting paid for it.

"I guess." My phone started vibrating again and I saw Emily's name on the screen. "Wait, Emily's calling, I'll call you back." I hung up on him before he could say anything and answered Emily's call. My conversation between Dad and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey." I answered Emily usually called me around the time I got off of school, if she didn't, normally I'd call her before I went to bed. The cast on my hand made it a little difficult to navigate my phone and it was already pissing me off.

"Hey there, how's your day going?" She sounded tired. It took me a second to think through my answer.

"Well…" Claire popped her head into the bedroom, her blond hair tied up in the bun, a newspaper in her hands. She held it up when she grabbed my attention, I waved her off and pointed to the phone. "It was fine till someone shoved me into a locker." The look Claire gave me made me want to roll my eyes so far back in my head that they got stuck.

"Did you report it?"

"I…I hit him."

"Amity."

"What? What else was I supposed to do. I don't even remember doing it."

"That's not good Amy. You need to find a better way to handle your anger. If you punch someone like that in real life, you're going to get into a lot of trouble. Its doesn't seem like it because you're still a minor, but the second that you turn 18, petty fights like that turn into battery and aggravated battery if it's bad enough."

I took a deep breath before responding. "I get that….I'm trying but not a lot of people here will really….practice fighting with me. Like, the police here like to learn but they really aren't that good…. I'll figure it out eventually. It would help if people weren't jackasses."

"People are going to suck forever, doesn't matter what age or where you are. How much trouble did you get in with the school?"

"They expelled me, and the other two kids."

"I thought you said it was one kid?"

"His friend jumped in."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Broke my hand but the doctor said it wasn't that bad. It could be worse." I could hear her sighing on the other side.

"What about the other kids? Are they okay."

"They walked out of school, I couldn't have hurt them that bad, at worse, a concussion."

"Amy."

"What? They had been messing with me since you guys left here. They had it coming. In fact, they're lucky that it took me as long as it did to finally snap like I did. 13-year-old me would have punched them the first time they mouthed off to me."

"Well," she said it reflectively, and slowly, "I'm glad that you're getting better…but you have a long way to go. What are you doing about school?"

"Not sure yet, I think Jody's leaning towards home schooling, there aren't many options here."

"Does she had time to do home schooling?"

"There are online options. I'm not really sure. Jody's been looking into it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm okay with whatever she decides. I've been homeschooled before and it's really not that bad. Uncle Sam was really good at it, we'll see how it goes this time." I held the cast up in my line of sight, rolling my wrist so I could see the whole thing. Emily got off the phone rather quickly after that, I could tell she was a little in her own thoughts, so I didn't make a big deal of is.

I spent the rest of the night in my room, only coming out for dinner. When I did finally go down, I did hear Jody on the with dad, talking about Emily but Jody saw me and closed her office door before I could really hear what the conversation was about.

 **Thank you guys for reading and your reviews! don't forget to leave your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Jody called me into her room five days after the fight, I thought she had finally come up with a punishment that she felt fit the crime. Her face when I passed over the threshold told me differently. She had me sit on edge of the bed and sighed.

"You good?" I asked, pulling my foot up underneath myself. She nodded.

"Your father and I have been speaking about what needs to be done with your education. You can't go live with him, not when you're actively forming a relationship with an FBI agent, it's just not a good idea, and I don't have the time to home school you or make sure you're doing all your online work…" I couldn't see where she was going with this, there weren't any other options. "Emily has spoken to the schools in her area and one of them agreed to take you."

"Wait a minute, you want me to move in with someone that I barely know, someone who doesn't know anything about monsters?"

"You haven't left me with any other options."

"I'll do all my work."

"Amity, you invented the definition of 'out of sight, out of mind,' I can't trust that you'll do it and I'm not going to risk you graduating when there is a better option. If at the end of the year, you absolutely hate it and want to come home, we'll reevaluate." Jody said smoothly, sighing at the end of her statement. "I also think that you might benefit from being away from here for a while. There shouldn't be too much supernatural there, and it will give you a chance to make friends with new people."

I couldn't think of a response that wouldn't be considered disrespectful. The thought of being surrounded my FBI agents, real FBI agents for any extended amount of time made my stomach churn. At least when I spoke to Emily, it was over the phone. I didn't need to worry about her analyzing everything twitch in my face. "Amy?"

"When do I have to go?"

"You and will drive down sometime at the end of the week, you get everything you want to take with you, not that you have much, and we drive down Sunday morning, get some sleep and get everything handled on Monday. See if we can get you ready for school starting the following week, give you some time to settle in." She smiled softly but sadly.

"What do I do about Dad? Do I not talk to him? I…"

"You Dad's gonna get you a new phone that you'll use to talk to him, you just gotta be careful. Emily travels a lot for work, I don't think it will be as hard as you think. And if you find yourself not being able to talk to him for whatever reason and you need to get a message to him, you can always call me, and I'll make sure he gets it." She sent me back to my room after that, well she didn't send me, I just didn't have anything else to add.

000

Emily had called everyone into the briefing room, she hadn't wanted to make a huge announcement out of Amity coming to live with her, but since half the team still didn't even know Amity was her daughter, she felt like she needed to give an explanation.

Still, as everyone stared at her, waiting for her to start. Emily didn't really know where to begin. "Umm…" She ran her fingers through her hair and clapped her hands together. "Some of you already know that….Amity Winchester is my daughter." At this point, the only people on the team that didn't know was Spencer and Rossi. Both of their faces conveyed shock, Spencer actually sputtered.

"Biologically?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes. I was young when I had her. This was before Dean…started sparling and showing up on law enforcement radar. I wasn't in the position to take care of a child and I was going to get…an abortion but Dean made it clear that he wanted her." Emily took a deep breath. "Our case in Sioux Falls was the first time I've seen her since she was a baby."

"Does she know?" Rossi asked. He had been looking around at the group to see who knew and wasn't surprised not to see many surprised faces.

"Yes, I've been getting to know her over the last month and a half or so." Emily chewed on the inside of her cheek. "But, there's more to this, which is why I wanted to talk to all of you together. She was expelled from school a few days ago. She got into a fight with two other students who had been harassing her over the last two months." Emily sighed, "there aren't any other high schools in that area other than a correctional school, and I don't think that she deserves to go there. I offered for her to stay with me and go to school here." That caught everyone off guard.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Derek asked. "Nothing against her at all, but she's already proven that she has disciplinary problems."

"Derek, she's not, she's a good kid, this fight was something that Jody saw coming and attempted to stop it, but the school didn't work with her and did nothing to stop the bullying."

"I'm not saying she's not a good kid, I just know that teenagers can be hard to handle, especially ones that have had unstable pasts like Amity has, are you sure your going to be able to control her? What happens if she gets into trouble and you're out of town on a case?"

"This is a trial, if it doesn't work out, then she'll be homeschooled in South Dakota." Emily understood the concerns, but she found it a little difficult to keep herself from being frustrated. "It's already been decided, she'll be here at the end of the week. I just wanted to give all of you a heads up. I know that it's an….unusual situation. I know you guys probably won't, but I just want to make sure that none of you will treat her differently because of who her father was."

"Of course not." Garcia was the first one to start the chorus of echos.

"Yeah, Emily none of that was her fault." Derek finished. Spencer was still running through everything in his head.

"Has she told you anything about Dean?"

"No, well, she mentions him from time to time, like….she mentioned that they would watch movies together, little things like that. She doesn't respond well to questions, so please, don't try and get information out of her, Dean and Sam Winchester are dead, if she wants to open up and talk, that's one thing, but I don't want her to feel like she's constantly under investigation."

"We understand." Hotch said, and Emily smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

0000

When Jody and I made it into Quantico, she checked us into a niceish hotel. We hadn't been able to leave town until Sunday afternoon and they didn't get in till midnight.

The hotel was much was much….nicer then the motels that Dad an Uncle Sam had us stay in over the years. When I asked Jody why she spent the extra money when a regular motel would have done the trick and she said she didn't wanna watch drug deals go down in the parking lot. It was moments like this that I remembered my 'normal meter' was way off.

"Alright." Jody said as she peeled the blanket back so she could climb inside. "Why don't you get some sleep, we're meting Emily in the morning for breakfast."

"Okay." I climbed into my own bed, my wet hair pressing against my cheek as it dampened the pillow. Falling asleep wasn't as easy as Jody made it out to be. Normally I didn't have any problems, I learned a long time ago how to make myself sleep. When I was running from Crowley, there were some days that Kevin and I had to make do in some pretty sketchy situations, we didn't always have the cash for a motel room. Eventually, I found a group of hunters that were willing to help us out, they hooked us up with some cash and credit cards and a car, as well as friends. Dad always tried limiting our time around other hunters, he didn't trust them, and what happened with Gordon Walker gave him every right to feel that way, but I quickly had to drop that prejudice if I wanted to live. When Dad finally found me, I made it clear that, in a year, I managed to gain more connections then he had in his entire life, granted, I pissed a lot of people off at the same time though.

I gave up on trying to sleep when I could hear the birds start chirping outside. My head was moving slowly, and my eyes felt like led, but it didn't matter. I got dressed and moved to sit underneath the window where the light was starting to peek through so I could drawl without waking Jody up with the lights. It wasn't long after that, that Jody began to move around.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, glancing at her phone for the time, mine said it was 8:30. I shrugged and left it at that. She hopped in the shower and I began going over the different scenarios that could very well play out.

I didn't want to come off like I was ungrateful, because Emily is doing something to help me, but at the same time, I really, really don't think this is a good idea. Not only will I be separated for anyone who knows about monsters, what if something happens? What if a monster comes here and there isn't anything I can do to stop if on my own. Not to mention, Dad was constantly pissing off new bad guys and the last thing I need is having to explain to Emily why I needed to ditch town and why she shouldn't be looking for me.

And her coworkers, I'm sure they're all great people, from what Emily's told me about them, I'm almost positive they are, but getting close to people in the FBI is not a good idea. Not only do I attract monsters and just overall bad guys, but there are plenty of things that I've done that are completely illegal and I didn't want to put anyone in the position to want to cover for me or feel like they had to.

The café that Emily directed us to was really nice, like, the servers were in uniform. I haven't ever eaten at a place where everyone wore the same thing, same type of things? Yes, but like identical? No. Emily arrived before us, she was sitting in one of the corner booths closer to the back of the restaurant, her back to the wall.

"Hey there." Emily stood up when we made it to the table, it looked like she couldn't decide if a hug was too much, or if a handshake was too detached. She settled with a small wave.

"This is a cute little place." Jody said, glancing around the room. It wasn't packed but it certainly wasn't slow. I saw Emily glance down to the cast on my arm and bite the inside of her lip and it was clear that this was going to be an awkward meeting.

0000

"Your bedroom is going to be upstairs and to the left." Emily said as she unlocked her condo door and led us inside. "There's nothing in there really, I figured we could go furniture shopping after you got all your inside where you want it." I gave Jody a sideways glance? Furniture? Everything I owned could fit inside three duffle bags, the same ones that Jody and I were currently carrying, Jody raised her eyebrow at me. "Is that all you brought?"

"It's all I own." She looked a little shocked, but she quickly swallowed the expression and nodded, setting her keys down on the kitchen counter. I'm not sure what I was expecting when Jody told me I would be moving in with her. I knew her place would be nice, people with the FBI's salary didn't live in crappy apartments or houses, but it was a lot nicer then I ever imagined.

All the appliances were stainless steel, the countertops granite, like real granite, the floor was a reddish stained hardwood. I've broken into really nice places before, but I never thought I'd be living in one as a teenager. Jody's place was nice, but it was a fixer upper in one of the smallest towns in south Dakota and nothing had been updated within the last decade.

"Here, I'll show you to your room and you can put your things down." I followed her up the stairs, I was a little surprised at how unpersonal the place was. There weren't any photos, I mean, I'm sure if I knew her style more, the place might read more like her, but still, even Bobby kept pictures around the house before it got burnt down.

The bedroom was just as empty as she said it was, there was a futon in the corner and a desk shoved up against the wall. "I was using this room as an office, I already got all my stuff out of the desk, you can use it for school. I'll get the futon out after we get you a bed. I thought you might like to pick one out."

"I get to pick out my bed? Aren't those things like…hundreds of dollars?" Emily shrugged.

"Still got to buy a bed, why not let the person sleeping in it, pick it out. We'll get you a dresser, maybe some lamps, you can paint the walls, you can decorate however you want, I want you to make yourself at home." I didn't really know what to say.

"We do gotta talk about some of her things." Jody said, I forgot she had followed us up the stairs. She lifted the duffle bag slightly, I rolled my eyes.

"You're making it sound bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Still gotta talk about it." Jody placed the bag on the futon. "I tried to get her to leave them at home, but she wouldn't have it." Jody opened the bag, "if you're not comfortable with having it here, I will gladly take them home with me, but…" Jody shot me a look, "Amity is quite attached." Emily moved over to the futon just as Jody pulled out the Shogun that Bobby left me.

"Oh." Emily glanced back at me.

"I left most of my guns, I only brought the ones that have sentimental value."

"And she brought her knives."

"Knives aren't that bad! I'm allowed to have knives."

"No, you're allowed to have whatever Emily says you're allowed to have in her house." The look Jody gave me would have sent monsters back under the bed.

"But come on, knives aren't-"

"They are weapons and they can hurt people, you of all people should know that."

"That was a low blow. I _need_ my knives, you can't take those away from me." I gritted my teeth and even I could hear the edge of panic in my voice as the words tumbled through my lips. The knife that I currently had in my sleeve began to itch. Jody's face softened a little, but not by much.

"I'm okay with you keeping…knives," she seemed to stumble over the word, "as long as you're acting responsible with them, you know, not taking them to school, or…attacking anyone. But the guns…I can keep them locked in my safe, and I would like to see how…good you are with them before I'm comfortable with you having unlimited access when I'm not home." She didn't seem at all comfortable with the compromise she made but I felt bad at the offense I automatically took to her words. I had to remind myself that she didn't know me well, like at all, and I had to prove she could trust me, just like she needed to prove I could trust her.

"That's fair." I tried to cover the sour expression on my face. Emily pawed through the bag, her expression set in a poker face.

"So that's four guns…and a lot of knives. Holy crap how many do you need?"

"All of them…" I chewed on the inside of my lip and bounced on the balls of my feet. "Some girls collect shoes…I like sharp things, most of them are decorative." She gave me studious look.

"You decorate with weapons?"

"Come on! That's not weird."

"It is for a 16-year-old girl."

"Well…I am not a normal 16-year-old girl." She mumbled something under her breath as she turned back to the bag.

0000

"Remember what we talked about." Jody said as she hugged me.

"I know." I glanced over her shoulder at all the people that were lining up for the security checkpoint.

"Prove to them that you're a good kid." It looked like she was having a hard time keeping her face in check when I pulled back, she opened her mouth and I could have sworn her eyes were starting to water.

"No chick flick moments." I said quickly. If she started crying, then I would start crying and crying is stupid. She laughed. "It's really not that far." I added, "I'll visit, and I'll call, not to mention, Alex and Claire aren't going to be any quieter so it's not like you're going to be alone." I crossed my arms underneath my chest.

"You're right."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"I know." She smiled tightly at me. "You'll do great." Her flight was said over the intercom and grabbed both of our attentions.

"I guess that's your cue." She nodded and hugged me again.

"Yep…" She sighed, "Better get going…" She picked up her bag, "You better be good."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I mean it."

"You're going to miss your plane." She rolled her eyes before moving towards the stupidly long line, and I was left alone with Emily.

 **Sorry for the wait guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please leave your thoughts and thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to find Emily already up and ready for the day. Normally, when I didn't have school or something planed in advance, I spent the majority or my morning either in bed or lounging around in my tank top and boxer shorts until I had the energy, or the want to 'start the day.'

"Hey there, hope the futon wasn't too uncomfortable." Emily said behind a mug of coffee.

"It was pretty comfortable." I said truthfully, "I've slept in some pretty uncomfortable places, I'm not picky." I looked around her counter for a coffee pot but couldn't find one. She watched me, her face almost amused as I looked from her mug to the counter and back to her mug. I walked further into the kitchen, around the island and continued to scan the countertops, I recognized everything but a weird looking machine.

"Are you looking for something?"

"You're drinking coffee?" She nodded, "where…?" I scratched the back of my neck, giving the kitchen one last once over. "Am I that blind?" I had forgotten my glasses upstairs. She laughed and pointed to the weird machine.

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Keurig before." She said. "Would you like a cup?"

"Keurig? That doesn't sound like a real word." Emily set down her mug and pulled open the drawer that was in front of the thing.

"What flavor would you like?"

"Coffee?" She faltered for a second and looked back at me.

"What kind of Coffee? I have," she turned to paw around through the drawer. "French vanilla, Caramel, dark roast, classic roast…"

"Ummm, is dark roast the strongest?" She nodded, "then that one." I watched her closely as she lifted a little circle cup and popped it into the Keurig before grabbed a mug from the cabinet above and putting inside a small compartment before closing the whole thing up and pushing a button. I thought it would take a little while to finish but was pleasantly surprised to find it finished within a few minutes. "Thank you." I said when she handed it to me.

"If you're more comfortable with a pot, we can get one-"

"It's cool, I'll figure it out." I shrugged. The coffee was bitter and hard, just like it was supposed to be. The exchanged was followed by several moments of silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't relaxed either. To be honest, I've never been a morning person. Talking, or interacting really, with anyone before 10 was always forced with me. Thankfully, most of the people in my life, save Uncle Sam, operated the same way.

"So…I have to get Hotch to notarize these papers."

"Hotch?"

"Agent Hotchner, you met him in South Dakota."

"The one with the Bitch Face?" She spit up her coffee and coughed several times. It took me a moment to realize what I had said. "Sorry…" I chewed on the inside of my lip, "I don't have much a of filter."

"No, No…" She grabbed a paper towel to clean off her mouth, "bitch face?"

"Yeah…like, never smiles, just has that… bitch look, I don't know, that's what Dad always called it, Uncle Sam had one." I shrugged.

"Uh, yes that's him. I figured you could come with me to get them signed and then we could go shopping? We'll figure out your school thing tomorrow or Thursday, I figured we could spend the first few days getting stuff for your room and…just getting a little more comfortable with one another." She smiled warmly, it took me a few seconds for her words to sink in.

"Sure." I wasn't sure how else to respond; this conversation had the potential to get sappy and I wasn't liking it. "Wait, does that mean I have to go into the FBI?"

"That's where Hotch is, you can wait in the car if you'd like. It might take me a few minutes to get in and out though." I couldn't tell if I was excited or put off on the thought about going directly into FBI headquarters. Dad made it very clear growing up that extended exposure to law enforcement had the potential for very bad repercussions. Granted, he then made friends with Donna and Jody which sent some serious mixed signals, not to mention he signed off on my living situation with Emily. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, that's cool." I nodded, pushing my hair behind my ear. She took another long sip of her drink before pouring the rest into the sink.

"Okay, how long do you think it will take you to get ready?"

000

"Are you sure you don't want to wait in the car?" She asked as I parked, I was a little surprised she let me drive, but at the same time I was happy. I think it was because she was impressed with my car, not that I could blame her.

"Wouldn't want a good intentioned Samaritan to break a window." I said as I climbed out, the truth was, I was a little curious about what exactly went on inside the real deal.

Emily took me directly into the lion's den. I didn't know what to expect, actually I did, I expected to see a bunch of people in professional getups, piles of stupid paperwork, silence and just an over all boring tone to the room. Emily bypassed security with a nod and smile to one of the guards, she had to stop and get me a visitor's pass, but it was done quickly and without much question.

We were the only ones on the elevator when the doors shut when I remembered that all of the people from South Dakota would probably be here today. "Do I have to see Agent Morgan?" I asked.

"He'll be here, yep." She said carefully. "He's a nice guy once you get to know him." I lifted my eyebrows and scoffed a little. "I…understand you and him got off on the wrong foot."

"He was just doing his job." I said, shrugging one shoulder, "I get that… he still pissed me off though, I'll get over it." And I would, it would just take me a little while to remove the thought of Dad killing Bobby from my head every time I saw Agent Morgan. The image made my stomach churn and chest physically hot. Emily didn't seem to know how to respond and by then the elevator door opened.

People were walking around, their hands filled with papers and forms, some were walking together, speaking together in low voices. Emily didn't pay anyone any mind as she led me down a hallway, her hand on the small of my back, towards glass doors.

I felt a little out of place with my jeans, black top, flannel and leather jacket, but at the same time, I couldn't imagen myself in anything similar to what they were all wearing. When we made it through the doors, Emily went straight for a small cluster of desks where I quickly saw Agent Morgan, bent over a pile of papers. He looked up when he heard us approaching.

"Hey there." Emily said, she looked from Agent Morgan to another agent who was sitting at a desk diagonal from him, the man's face slightly puzzled, like he was trying to peace something together in his head. "Amity, this is Agent Reid." She said, gesturing to the other man. Agent Reid's face brightened, and he gave me a little wave. I nodded to him, he made no move to shake hands, so I didn't either. "You've already met Agent Morgan." She added, I couldn't stop myself from grunting. Agent Morgan chuckled.

"How's your arm feeling? Looks like you knocked them good." Agent Morgan asked. I glanced down at the cast, I had completely forgotten about it, I only remembered it when I needed to do something, like draw.

"Eh." I shrugged, "it's a little annoying." I said truthfully. "And I could have hit 'em harder." I thought about it for a second, the looks on Toni's face when I hit back, "I should have hit them harder. Would have made all the trouble worth it."

"It always feels good in the moment, but it really doesn't fix anything in the end." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh my god, is this her?" A voice behind me made me jump. I turned slightly to find a very colorful woman was standing behind me, her arms were filled with files and a laptop that she quickly set down on the empty desk in front of Agent Morgan.

"Wait Penn-" Emily said, but she was too late because the woman already wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't hold the shock from my face as I physically restrained myself from reacting. She let me go after a few seconds and held me at arm's length.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're so pretty." She turned to Emily, "she's so pretty."

"Uhh, thanks?" I said, taking a step back, looking at Emily with widened eyes. She looked at me apologetically.

"Amity, this is Penelope." Emily said, "we're actually just popping in, I just have to get Aaron to notarize something for me." Penelope's smile was almost too much for me, too much perk way to early. Penelope didn't seem bothered by my hesitation at all.

"I think he's in Dave's office at the moment." Agent Reid said. Emily nodded.

"How do you like it here so far? It's probably a little overwhelming coming from Sioux Falls." Penelope asked, bringing my attention back to her.

"Uh…okay. Most cities are the same. I've traveled around a lot." I shrugged.

"Really? Anywhere interesting?"

"New Orleans was cool. We didn't normally stop to…explore, and we didn't stay anywhere long enough to get to know anywhere."

"Oh? Well, there's tons of stuff to do around here." She said, "what do you like to do?" It was such an innocent question, what do I like to do?

"I like to draw…uh…" I shrugged, "I like martial arts oh! I wanna learn how to sword fight!"

"Sword fighting?" Emily asked, "you don't have a sword, right?" I could tell that she was thinking back to the duffle bag of blades sitting in my room at the moment.

"No." I huffed, "Dad would never get me one because he thought I'd hurt myself. And," I scoffed, "Jody barely let me keep the weapons I already had." The look on Emily's face told me I wouldn't be sword fighting anytime soon.

"Well, I gotta find Hotch, Amy, do you wanna come with or do you wanna stay?"

"We can keep her." Agent Morgan said, "What kind of martial arts do you know?"

"Um…I don't actually know. My grandfather, uncle and father taught me how to fight. To be honest, I don't think it's any particular style. Grandpa learned his fighting from the marine corps, so." I shrugged.

"Probably a mix." Agent Morgan nodded. "You know, I teach Judo." He leaned back in his chair.

"I'd be interested to see what you know, maybe I could teach you something new." He had a smirk on his face, but his voice said he was sincere. Maybe getting to hit him would make it easier to like him.

"I don't fight fair." I warned. His smirk widened.

"I didn't think you did." I hadn't even noticed Emily leaving but she was quick to come back.

"You about ready to go?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"We'll set something up where everyone can meet her." The goodbyes were quick and it wasn't long before we were back in the car. "Okay. Do you want to go looking for furniture first or clothes?" I looked at her for a quick second, looking back to the road as she directed me towards somewhere.

"I already have clothes." My voice was slightly confused.

"Well, it's my personal opinion that a girl needs more then a duffle bag of clothes. And from what I remember from when we were working the case, you wore the same outfit two out of the three times I saw you. And you're wearing it today."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It works for almost any situation." I glanced down at the flannel, jacket and jeans.

"There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing. But wouldn't you like to have some options. Maybe one day you want to wear a dress, or even just have different types of shirts. You wore a skirt to the party you went to."

"That belonged to Alex." I said. "I've never really been a skirt person. Or a dress person."

"Do you not wear them because you don't like them, or just because you've never thought to buy them?" I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I didn't really know the answer. To be honest, I've never really minded dresses and skirts in the few times I've been forced to wear them, but when you're hunting, buying things that you might never get the chance to wear or things that could slow you down if you're in a touchy situation just wasn't a good idea. All they did was take up space.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"It's important to have a variety of clothes." Emily went on. "That way you have stuff for anything. You can't wear a leather jacket to a job interview."

"Didn't think about that."

"What kind of clothes do you already have?"

"I have a few pairs of exercise shorts...uh jeans and t shirts."

"Pajamas?"

"I have a bunch of my dad's old shirts that I wear. But, I don't think I've got enough cash on me to buy a whole new wardrobe." I said, I had a few credit cards that dad gave me for absolute emergencies, like get the hell out of dodge emergencies. I don't think he'd appreciate me using it on clothes.

"Don't worry about money." She said, "I owe about 16 years of child support and your birthday just passed." She added before I could say anything. I couldn't tell if she was being genuine about it all or if she was just trying to use money to make up for the last 16 years of absence. I didn't think she was, I didn't get any bad feelings from her. I didn't know what to say.

000

Emily realized that I had never been to a mall rather quickly. Even when I had lived with Lisa, all of my thing had come from thrift stores, maybe a bells outlet here and there. I don't think Dad even knew what a mall was. The first store she led me to was forever 21.

"Have you ever been here before?" Emily asked.

"I have not."

"Jody never took you shopping?" I shook my head.

"I've never really been one to buy things, like ever. We moved around a lot, it's hard to collect things when you only have two or three duffle bags to fill up." I said. I could see the beginning of guilt start to take over Emily's face. "It wasn't that bad really. Kept me from becoming a hoarder."

"Didn't you have a bedroom when you lived with Robert?"

"Bobby let me sleep in the guest room when I was with him, but I only like, lived lived with him for like four months. The rest of my time was with Dad. Bobby took custody because they didn't was CPS sniffing around." I pulled at a pair of jeans that was hanging on a rack. My eyes traveling to another rack with crop tops. I laughed at loud, I could practically hear the vain in dads face popping. Part of me wanted to get it out of spite.

"So the place you've been the longest is with Jody?" I nodded. "I moved around a lot growing up too. My mom is an ambassador. We lived the Middle East, Russia, Japan and a few other places in Europe."

"But that sounds cool! Dad was scared of flying and only left the country once. I wasn't allowed to go. Apparently it was too dangerous."

"It definitely had some good moments. But it was pretty lonely. It always took me a while to become fluent and be able to communicate with the locals, then it was time to move again. I made friends with the kids of parent's friends. But still. They didn't always move at the same time and this was before cell phones." She was also shuffling through the clothes as she spoke. She didn't seem all that upset about her story, granted it was all a long time ago. "What do you think about these?" She held up a pair of leggings.

"I wasn't ever allowed to wear them." I chuckled, taking them from her hands. "Dad and I used to fight over them. He let me wear them once when I was like...12 maybe and someone catcalled me and then all bets were off."

"Men can be pigs." Emily shook her head. "12 year olds shouldn't be catcalled regardless of what they're wearing. You still shouldn't have been punished for it though."

"Oh, he didn't punish me, pretty sure I've only ever been grounded like twice in my life...he was just really protective. Someone could look at me the wrong way and he'd be ready to fight them. Sometimes, most of time, it was warranted but it could be annoying." I found a few more pairs of leggings that looked nice. It was a little surprising how easy it was to talk to her. I hadn't thought about all the parts of my childhood that I could talk about, the good parts that didn't include monsters.

"Aren't all dads though?" I glanced up at her and she was smiling softy. It took me a second, but I matched it.

"Yeah, the good ones anyway."

 **Yay! another chapter! i am also happy to say i am officially a High School Graduate! i hope you guys liked this chapter! please leave me your thoughts! i love reading them!**


	15. Parallel Story Idea!

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE OR YOU WILL BE REALLY CONFUSED!**_

 _ **Hey guys, so writing this story gave be a another idea.**_

 _ **How would you guys feel about a parallel story to this one? I'd still be writing this one and the characters would be different and it would have a different plot line/ different interactions. the one thing that would be the same or similar is a daughter between dean and JJ instead of Dean and Emily and the daughter grew up with dean because of unsupportive parents, just about everything else would be different.**_

 _ **Again, I would be working on and updating both stories. I'll post the first chapter underneath this authors note and you guys can tell me if you'd like to read it.**_

 _ **PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE OR YOU WILL BE REALLY CONFUSED!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Roslyn hesitated outside the house; she wasn't sure if she really wanted to go inside. All she could think about were the blank stares that protruded out of her father and uncle's lifeless eyes, the smell of their flesh as their bodies burned on top of their respective pyres and the blood stains that covered her jacket.

Her phone read 6:47 in the morning. Roslyn didn't know if she would be awake, she could be, a lot of jobs started at 7 and the car that was registered to her was still in the driveway, so Roslyn knew she was home. It didn't take long for her to become restless, her knee started shaking, her teeth clinched. It didn't help that her gut was burning every time her wound was jostled, she hadn't been able to dig the bullet out and the more she moved, the deep it seemed to go. Had she been thinking clearly, she would have found her way a hospital, that wasn't the only gunshot she suffered, but the one on her shoulder was a simple flesh wound.

Everything in her head seemed to be flowing through a muffled filter. The lights seemed dimmer than they were supposed to be, it took her several seconds to process any new sound. It was amazing that she was even able to drive all the way here let alone know where she was.

"To hell with it." She turned the Impala off before climbing out of it. The idea of coming here had popped up after she went home to find the bunker completely empty. The only sound being the gentle hum of the air conditioning and the beating of her own heart in her ear. She didn't want to be alone, but everyone she considered family had been killed, but there was one person who might work, one person who had up until now, dodged the bullet that came with being involved with the Winchesters and that was her mother.

Dean Winchester and Jenifer Jareau had met one another in their teens, they skipped the friendship stage, becoming really close, really fast. A few weeks passed, and Jenifer got some unexciting news, news that caused her mother to almost kill her and John to nearly disown Dean.

JJ's parents, both deeply religious, automatically banned any speak of abortion and demanded that JJ be home schooled for the entirety of her pregnancy and give it up to the state after the baby was born. JJ fought them the whole time. After having lost her sister a few years earlier, she couldn't think of giving her baby away, even if it meant being disowned. Her parents refused the idea of having a bastard grandchild growing up in their house, they refused to allow Dean any contact with JJ, and they refused to let her leave and raise her baby somewhere else. Eventually, JJ's father managed to get his daughter to relent. Dean offered to take the baby, well, more like demanded. And though JJ's parents didn't like that idea either, once Dean signed the birth certificate, there wasn't anything any of them could do. JJ's only request was that she be named after her sister, Roslyn, and that Dean give her a locket that JJ's grandmother had given to her before she died. All of which Dean held up without complaint.

John eventually relented after Dean's argument about monsters being able to use her as bate if they ever found out. It would be better if they could protect her. That's how Dean ended up a young, single father and how Roslyn was raised without a mother, but now, Roslyn was standing on her front porch. She could see a light on inside through the frosted glass as well as someone's silhouette moving around.

Roslyn leaned heavily on one leg, her other own barely able to support her and she briefly wondered if she had more injures then she thought. She had her hand pressed against the wall of the house to keep herself balanced as black spots floated around in her vison. Her stomach churned and flopped around, her thoughts were muddled and scattered. Roslyn wasn't sure when she decided to knock, or if she thought about it at all. 6:58 her phone read when the door opened and JJ stood in front of her, half of her hair straightened, the other half clipped up.

JJ looked at her expectantly, her eyes moving over Roslyn. She took in the cuts and bruises that covered her face, the posturer that clearly said, 'I'm in pain' and the somewhat glassy look in Roslyn's eyes.

"Are you Jennifer Jareau?" Roslyn asked. Her voice was raspy and cracked halfway through her sentence. JJ looked her over again, slightly stepping out of her house, pulling the door half closed behind her.

"I am. Who…what's your name?" JJ didn't get any bad feelings from the girl, she looked like most of the teenage victims that she dealt with often in her line of work but though she was sympathetic, her son was still sleeping inside.

It took her a few moments to respond, almost like she had forgotten her name, "Roslyn." She said, closing her eyes tightly as another sharp burning pain moved thought her stomach. Roslyn took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, she shook her head to clear it. "Winchester. Roslyn Winchester." JJ's mouth dropped open slightly and she took the girl in again. "You…" Roslyn pressed her hand where the bullet had entered. "You gave me up when I was a baby." Roslyn pulled her hand back from the house and pulled the locket she had tucked underneath the collar of her shirt.

"I….what happened to you?" JJ didn't know what to do. She didn't really have a way to verify that this girl was in fact the baby she gave away all those years ago. Roslyn had been presumed dead after having looked for her for nine years. She reported her missing, gone thought just about every unidentified body that could possibly be her in the united states. She checked school records, social services in case she had ever been taken away from Dean. She left no stone unturned and after Dean was killed by law enforcement, JJ had officially given up hope of ever seeing her daughter. But now, now Roslyn could very well be standing directly in front of her, the car that was outside on the curb was the same make and model that the Winchesters had been reported driving, and she had the locket.

"Um." Roslyn swayed slightly and JJ reached for her arm, trying to steady her. Roslyn hadn't expected that though and her muddled thoughts didn't process as fast as her body did. She pulled away from JJ quickly, too quickly, lost her balance on her wobbly legs and fell onto the porch. Roslyn felt something in her stomach tear at the movement and she couldn't breathe for a second.

"Roslyn?" JJ let go of the door and crouched down next to her. a million thoughts and questions moved through her head. _Could she have been drugged?_ No, there wasn't any reason to assume that first, her face had a lot of bruising, possibly a concussion. _She's too pale, blood loss?_ JJ couldn't see any bleeding, at least not through her clothes. "Can you get back up?" Roslyn didn't respond. _Why is she holding her stomach?_ JJ pulled Roslyn's hand away from her stomach and opened her jacket, unbuttoned her flannel shirt and lifted the blank tank-top underneath it. There was a white bandage that was wrapped all the way around her midsection several times. A red spot was slowly growing larger as the seconds ticked by. JJ pulled the bandage up to try and get a better look at what happened, and Roslyn groaned, pushing her away.

"I need to see it. What happened?" Roslyn didn't respond. JJ couldn't tell exactly what happened but her first guess was a gunshot wound. "Were you shot?" Roslyn was breathing quickly but a small nod of her head gave JJ the answer she needed. "Okay."

"JJ?" Mellissa, Henry's nanny, asked in slight panic as she came into the yard and up onto the porch. "What's going on?" JJ looked up from the bleeding girl, replacing her eyes with pressure onto the wound.

"I need you to call an ambulance okay?" JJ asked, her confusion and panic being pushed to the back of her mind as she fell into the training and experience she had as a federal agent.

"Uh- oh- okay." Mellissa dug out her phone from her purse.

"Then I need you to go into the hall closet and grab me a towel, any towel." Melissa pressed her phone against her ear and hurried inside the house. JJ turned her attention back onto Roslyn. "Hey." She leaned forward, putting all of her weight onto the wound and Roslyn groaned again. "Who shot you? When did this happen?" Roslyn's head moved towards the sound of JJ's voice.

"Everyone's dead." She said.

"Who's everyone?"

"They're all gone." Roslyn coughed a few times and JJ noticed some blood coming out from between her lips. It was all happening so quickly, one moment JJ was straightening her hair and the next, she was trying to keep someone who could be the daughter she'd been looking for, for over a decade, from bleeding out all over her front porch.

"JJ." Melissa came back out, her phone pressed against her ear, a folded-up towel in her hand. "What do I tell them?" JJ glanced back at her quickly, taking the towel and pushing it against the wound.

"Tell them a teenage girl is bleeding out from a possible gunshot wound. About 16 years of age." Melissa rattled off what JJ told her and watched helplessly, not knowing what to do after that. "Go inside and sit with Henry." JJ added, "make sure he doesn't come outside."

The police got there first but by that time, Roslyn was no longer conscious. JJ attempted to explain the situation to the best of her ability, but there was too much information and too much anxiety in her head. She did make it clear that this would be a federal case regardless of what happened to Roslyn. When the ambulance arrived, the police tried keeping JJ there, wanting to get her statement before she left the scene but after she checked with Melissa that Henry would be okay, she climbed in the ambulance behind Roslyn.

 **Let me know if you guys like the idea! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 1 and 2 are up!

**Chapter one and two of the Roslyn story is up. It is called "Second Chance". thank you to everyone that reviewed and i hope you enjoy that one as much as you guys like Amity's story!**


End file.
